


【reylo】一个在时光彼端重逢的故事

by CatShitNumber1



Series: 时间彼端重逢的故事 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatShitNumber1/pseuds/CatShitNumber1
Summary: 笔者是个起名废一个星战背景下的你的名字AU，中二暴躁少年凯洛伦，【我老婆实际年龄比我大】系列超越时空的爱情。笔者想当个诗人但失败了。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: 时间彼端重逢的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我把对这个世界所有的温柔，都悉数给了你。

经历了共和国和平现状将近百年之久，银河系的星球似乎已经忘了居安思危这件事的重要性，人们逐渐淡忘祖辈所经历的惨痛战争，心安理得地沉溺于享受和平美好的胜利果实，各大星系的政治经济在经过了巅峰期的飞速发展后逐渐趋于停滞，军事建设更是如此。  
于是，当First Order的最高领袖凯洛伦率领着他的弑星者舰队横扫银河各大星系时，可以说是轻而易举地，以强硬的手腕征服了绝对数量的星系政权。  
当第一秩序的铁蹄踏上沙漠星球贾库的那一刻，贾库的统治者——肯诺比王朝的第47代皇帝，在集结军队奋起抵抗了2个标准日后投降，宣布归顺第一秩序。

凯洛伦是个在主战场上喜欢亲力亲为的人，在弑星者舰队抵达贾库的第一个标准日，他便亲自指挥着风暴兵杀去了贾库圣地——图阿努尔圣殿。  
要毁掉一个星系政权，必然先摧毁他们的信仰。  
图阿努尔圣殿之于贾库，大约就是这么一个存在。这座圣殿里供奉了贾库的肯诺比家族前46代君王的神位，不过这里也曾经是遍布全银河系，拥有原力的力敏者们受到皇室恩宠，得到系统训练的绝地圣殿之一。  
可惜在当年的星际大战中，绝地亦绝，银河暗淡。即使是新共和国成立，贾库星也只在中期时有过拥有受原力眷顾的力敏者聚集，但也仅仅只是昙花一现。在那之后，贾库再也没能出现力敏者，而这座圣殿，也沦为皇室的私有物，逐渐蒙尘。  
不过现在，这座圣殿里可是分外热闹。在星球生死存亡之际，肯诺比47世放任自己的军队在无望中覆灭，自己却带着家眷躲在圣殿里，期盼着通过祝祷，求得先祖保佑贾库平安。  
跪了一地的男女老幼，和抖得如同筛糠的肯诺比皇帝，在看到风暴兵粗暴地撞开圣殿的石门，看到凯洛伦点起的红色十字光剑跨进圣殿的那一刻，嘴里不断地叫着：“先祖保佑”，眼里透露的却是十足的惊惧和绝望。展现在凯洛伦眼前的，就是这样一副滑稽且愚蠢的画面。  
“你辱没了你先祖，欧比旺·肯诺比之名。”他如此评价道。

贾库的投降显得顺理成章。  
肯诺比王朝的士兵与舰队在这2个标准日内已做出了最大的努力与牺牲，依旧无法挽回贾库沦陷的败局。当弑星者基地的暗能量（dark energy）炮口对准贾库星的时候，皇帝便意识到，他妄想自己能和前几任皇帝一样在此生享受极乐生活的现实已然破碎。于是他向第一秩序举起了白旗，接受了只能投降的这一现实。毕竟能抵抗那位第一秩序战无不胜的最高领袖，又有天赋强大原力并且手下还有一波号称全银河最强的伦武士团以及弑星者基地的凯洛伦的人，至少目前看来还未出生。贾库皇帝如是安慰自己。

对于拒不投降顽抗到底，势要向全银河展现他们高尚的道德情操的星球，第一秩序会给予充分的肯定，然后送上一束来自弑星者基地的暗能量波束。  
最典型的案例就是那颗作为新共和国三大首都星之一的霍斯尼亚主行星，在收到了弑星者的这份“大礼”以后，瞬间成为了银河系里的一团齑粉。  
这一标志性的事件也向全银河宣告共和国的瓦解和第一秩序的强势崛起，霍斯尼亚主行星毁灭事件自然也震慑了绝大部分星系政权。当然，目前看来这是题外话了。  
按照惯例，第一秩序不杀降——那是对看到他们来了乖乖投降当狗腿，犯不着双方动用一兵一卒一颗炮弹的“聪明人”。  
但是凡事都有例外，比如这种先反抗后投降的，按照第一秩序的惯例，士兵可以放过，但是将领和这个国家的统治者，那必须是宰了祭白旗，顺便全银河系循环播放处决过程以震慑接下来将要征讨的星球。  
不过，在绝大多数习惯了凯洛伦铁腕手段处理这种投降的星球的第一秩序高层眼里，在对待贾库的肯诺比王朝投降的这件事上，眼观凯洛伦的处理方式却透露出一种诡异的既视感。  
他决定放过这位贾库皇帝。  
他居然决定放过这个倒霉催的肯诺比47世！！  
当他下达了这个命令之后，第一秩序的高级将领们面面相觑。  
……这……是什么情况？  
于是这位倒霉的，同时也是幸运的肯诺比47世，被抓到弑星者基地关押起来以后，免去了被碳化的命运，但也彻底被遗忘了。

这件事真的非常诡异。  
这种疑问和思虑的情绪一直在第一秩序中蔓延。因为在征讨了贾库以后，第一秩序已经在这个充满盗贼，暴徒，星际逃犯，但是鸟不拉屎龟不下蛋缺水少肥环境恶劣的黄沙星球呆了足足一个标准月了，最高领袖却还是没有接着去下一个星球征讨的意思。  
第一秩序的高级将领们都快坐不住了，然而来自当时和凯洛伦一起进圣殿的风暴兵小队的总队长汇报的另一个状况却让将领们感觉更加迷惑。

风暴兵们押解着嘈杂的肯诺比47世的家眷们走出圣殿，凯洛伦独自站在圣殿的正厅中环顾四周。圣殿看起来已经年久失修，淡棕色的石墙上已经有了斑驳风化的痕迹，阳光穿透圣殿装饰的已经有一角破损的彩色玻璃照下来，倚着那块破玻璃处生出的那支沙漠里少见的紫色小花，在风沙里看起来摇摇欲坠。阳光透过彩色玻璃，照着小紫花的影子投影在地上，莫名的让人觉得惊惶。他望向正殿的正中墙上，那里挂着被奉为贾库之神的欧比旺·肯诺比的巨幅画像，以他为中轴围绕着整个正殿的墙壁上，挂着46位历代君王的画像。  
凯洛伦漫不经心地扫过墙上的画像，直到风暴兵看到他突地站定在一副画像前。他看到他们伟大的最高领袖露出了一串……嗯……令人耐人寻味的表情。  
他身上散发出的原力的感情让这位风暴兵小队长感受到了惊诧、思念、悲伤和爱慕…各种复杂的感情。  
等等……爱慕……爱慕？！！  
仿佛是感受到了风暴兵队长的震惊，凯洛伦回头看向他，这位可怜的队长立刻感受到了来自黑暗原力的压力，他立刻立正低头，跟随凯洛伦的步伐离开正殿。  
嗯？刚才最高领袖是不是说了什么？

“原来你在这里……”


	2. Chapter 2

所以得到了这个信息的最高将领们，倒吸了一口凉气。  
不科学  
太不科学了！  
最高领袖是被诅咒了？一定是被诅咒了吧！一定是的，要不以他以往恨不得立马扫荡完全宇宙的干劲儿，以他砍了斯诺克自己上位做了第一秩序最高领袖的野心，能在这个鸟不拉屎龟不下蛋的鬼地方磨磨唧唧了一个标准月，居然是因为一幅画！！！  
再后来，还发生了让这些将领更不淡定的事。  
以下，是这段时间风暴兵反馈的消息：  
最高领袖每天都会去图阿努尔圣殿看那幅画像，从清晨站到黄昏。  
有时候还会单膝跪地对着那幅画像说话，他的声音听起来深情又温柔，一点也不像平时的最高领袖。  
他对着那副画说话的时候，都会取下那个让人见了腿软的黑色头盔——虽然他们都不记得头盔下最高领袖的长相，也不记得他都对那幅画说了些什么（很显然是原力的作用）  
最高领袖还会温柔地抚摸那幅画像，从他们的视角看过去，像极了一个情窦初开的少年抚摸着爱人的面庞。  
……………………………………  
第一秩序的高级将领们在过去的这个标准月内得到的这些信息，已经让他们不知道能用什么表情来形容了……大概是厄西戈大龄处男在厄西戈标准年龄30岁那年，终于情窦初开，铁树开花了……不对！！！难道重点不是银河系征伐战争的计划吗？？  
然后又一个标准月过去了，在这个标准月内发生了一件更劲爆的事情。  
凯洛伦决定结婚了——和那幅画像。

王座室在斯诺克死掉以后，撤掉了那个碍眼的王座，使整个王座室看起来更宽敞，入眼所见除了那几个暗力量的反应堆，就只剩下面前的巨型视窗，透过视窗能看到太空中非常壮观绝美的星域。  
凯洛伦站在视窗前，没有戴着他的头盔，他只是站在那里，高大的身影倒映在王座室光可鉴人的黑色地面，无处不在的原力流转着他无尽的孤独。他望着广袤无垠的宇宙，棕色的双眼望向虚空的一点，仿佛随着原力的牵引跨越了一段遥远的时空。  
赫克斯上将听到凯洛伦这荒唐的结婚消息差点被气疯。他冲到最高领袖的王座室，质问这个疯子到底是不是被原力搅坏了脑子，却在刚跨进王座室之后，猛然被悬空扼颈。  
赫克斯打扰了凯洛伦的冥想，这让他特别生气，知道他的来意的凯洛伦，只言简意赅地说了一句话：  
“做好你自己的事。”  
然后，他就被扔了出来，仰躺在笔直站定的法斯玛队长的脚边。法斯玛队长默默地望了赫克斯一眼，然后向已经关闭的王座室大门敬了一个标准的军礼，转身离开。

画像上的女人，有一头浅棕色的头发，在脑后团成了三个发髻；她有一双浅棕色的眼睛，画中的她泰然地笑着，给人一种温和中带着青涩的威严之感；她戴着一顶扇面的头饰，穿着贾库传统的皇室服饰，表明自己女王的身份。  
蕾伊·肯诺比——贾库女王，肯诺比21世。  
贾库历史上的女王并不多，她也不是里面最漂亮的那位，不过说起来，除了欧比旺这位被奉神的君主以外，这位女王应该算是最最特别的一位了。贾库的一位老臣如是解释道。  
在她的身上发生的故事，是堪比欧比旺的传奇。  
“肯诺比王朝的沧海遗珠，力敏者，师承奎刚金的绝地武士，”老臣接着说；“在她的年代，贾库有过战争，有过叛乱，她也曾差点被赶下王座，但她凭着一己之力重新杀了回来，力挽狂澜，并带领着贾库走向曾经巅峰的辉煌，”老者顿了顿，犹豫着说出了接下来的话：“但是她以处子之身受天神的眷顾，受孕产子，”看到凯洛伦回望的双眼，老者解释道：“至少贾库的历史是这么记载的，而她也因此耗尽原力，犹在青壮之年回归散华。”  
凯洛伦站在圣殿正厅的阴影里，他收回目光默默地听着这位年迈老人的诉说，他的脸深深地陷在那片晦暗的阴影中看不真切。  
“最高领袖……蕾伊女王存在的那个年代，距今已过去600多年了……”  
凯洛伦的目光重新望向那幅画像，耳边仿佛又响起了少女的声音，原力穿过那段时空把那个画面再次提取出来。

…………  
“你觉得画得怎样？”  
“……”他记得自己仿佛沉默着没有回答，但是那个时候别扭如他，是想说，像你~很好看的。  
…………  
那到底是多久之前的事了？

凯洛伦的婚礼举行得庄严又低调，肯诺比皇室以一位身形最像画中人的旁系公主，穿戴着画上的服饰头饰，覆面与凯洛伦完成了这场婚礼。  
第一秩序的高官们虽然认为凯洛伦的这一招太神经太让人无法理解，但毕竟他是第一秩序的门面，是他们的实力体现。所以，虽然觉得太胡闹，但是面子还是要给的。况且法斯玛队长真的动用了整一编组的风暴兵控场……  
至于肯诺比家族这边，他们倒是挺乐见其成的。管他最高领袖想娶谁，毕竟保命要紧，而且总不能真让这个人抱着一幅画结婚，于是只好栽出了自家女儿代行婚礼。  
这位最高领袖……脾气暴躁惹不起。肯诺比家的这位小公主，在整个婚礼的过程中吓得大气都不敢出，小心谨慎唯恐出了乱子自己和一家人都小命难保。于是好不容易等到成功礼成，这位公主在得到最高首领的一个冷哼以后，飞也似的逃回了娘家。

自此以后，歼星舰上的王座室里又多了一样东西——蕾伊·肯诺比女王的画像。  
画像悬浮在歼星舰巨大的视窗前，面前是绝美的星云缓缓地流动。少女的眼睛仿佛是看向广袤宇宙的方向，定定地，微笑着。  
凯洛伦轻轻抚摸着画中人的脸，对着她轻轻呓语。  
“我说过，你会站在我的身边，我们一同统治这个银河系。”  
我做到了。  
“我说过，不论多远，我一定会找到你。”  
我做到了。  
“我说过，我一定要娶你。”  
我做到了。  
“我说过，我爱你。”  
可是你在哪儿？  
“600多年了……这个玩笑一点也不好笑。”  
你在哪儿……  
“骗子……骗子……你这个背叛者……叛徒……叛徒……”  
王座室的暗能量反应堆在一霎那间亮起，机械疯狂运转，嘶吼着咆哮着，忽然汇聚的暗能量流过机械系统产生的轰鸣声震荡开来，惊呆了能量束控制中心守备的上将和风暴兵们，他们连忙开启系统准备释放多余储备的能量，但就在这时，震动停止了。  
凯洛伦坐在王座室的阴影中，地板倒映着他高大的身躯，星云的光斑透过视窗投影在他身周流转，流过了万千光年。

无处不在的原力啊，你将光明送到我的身旁又夺走了她，最后赋予了我最深重的绝望和疯狂。


	3. Chapter 3

第一次发生Force Bond的时候，两人都惊呆了。  
躺在地上的本所罗……好吧,现在应该叫凯洛伦。刚经历完导师斯诺克的一场地狱考验，为了让他彻底坠入黑暗。在差点把小命交代在这种事上的时候，他总是喜欢陷入冥想，感受身体里那片逐渐笼罩的黑暗力量，赋予他像母亲一样的慰藉。  
以往的冥想从来不会出这种岔子。  
冥想……本应该是放空的状态，一切皆空，唯有黑暗与我同在。  
但是今天……原力给他的感觉非常不同，大概是因为刚才经历的那场恶战吧，汹涌的原力仿佛是漩涡，沉重，令人窒息。漩涡的中间，有股力量在召唤他，召唤他。他情不自禁地伸手。  
于是他触到了漩涡的中心，拉扯着他——看到了她。

一个穿着劲装的少女正闭着眼睛盘腿而坐，两只手掌摊开，一面手心向上，一面手心向下。她应该也是在冥想。  
阳光透过室内的彩绘玻璃投在她的脸上，光影明灭跳跃。她盘起的双腿间放着一本绝地古籍，凯洛伦自然是一眼就认出来了，呵~她是一个绝地，死对头。  
仿佛是感受到了不同寻常的原力波动，少女睁开眼睛，转头望向了他。  
然后四目相对。  
蕾伊看着眼前血淋淋的人，惊得抖掉了腿上的绝地古籍，惹得身旁的芬恩一边惊叫着一边手忙脚乱地抓着因为装订线太过古老已经散架的书页。  
这场Force Bond因为原力的剧烈波动只有短短几秒，但是可以肯定的是，他们都绝对清楚地看到了对方。  
“操！”蕾伊发出了一声咒骂，立刻引来了导师奎刚金疑惑的目光。  
原力冥想居然能白日见鬼！！！蕾伊腹诽。  
“老师，今天我要请假，头疼”蕾伊揉着自己的额角，回想起刚才一瞬间看到的一幕，只觉得脊椎凉透。  
“冥想总是需要掌握要领的蕾伊，”奎刚金回答道：“你虽接触原力不久，但你天赋卓越，不用急于求成，慢慢来。”奎刚金专注地看着她，“如果你有疑问，请不要闷在心里，大胆地提出来，我可是你的老师。”  
“是的老师”蕾伊回答道，刚才那个画面……应该只是我太累了看花眼了吧……对，一定是这样。  
“看在肯诺比的份儿上，亲爱的蕾伊公主”奎刚金继续说道，“我刚才好像听到了一句不太好的话，”他夸张地挥着手臂，“您可是公主殿下，尤苏斯玛未来的女王，请矜持些！”  
“请矜持些~”芬恩在一边学着奎刚金的语气说道，一边继续整理着被蕾伊抛飞散乱了的书籍。  
芬恩也是这个绝地学院的学徒，他是个力敏者，力敏者与她这样的天赋原力不同，他们需要更长时间的训练才能进行绝地的修行，他早于蕾伊一些来，也算是她在这个学院里为数不多能说话的朋友。  
蕾伊对着他两做了个鬼脸，转身跑掉了。

与此同时，另一端的凯洛伦已经从冥想中清醒过来，浑身尖锐的疼痛和半干结的血液提醒他，他还活着。他已经过了很多年的原力训练，回想起刚才那个画面，他立刻意识到那是彼时另一个地方的一个力敏者和他建立了一次精神，不，或者说是原力连接。  
曾经他还是一个绝地学徒的时候看到过古籍上相关的记载。真是奇妙的事件，呵……一个绝地。  
凯洛伦站起身，擦了擦脸上的血迹，提着自己的光剑，跛着脚，一瘸一拐地走到自己刚才杀掉的那条炼狱之龙德拉贡身边。  
没错，这就是这次斯诺克派给他的地狱训练——炼狱之龙德拉贡。它拱卫着杰达星上的一个已探知的巨大凯伯水晶的矿洞，这个水晶是死星能源的重要来源，斯诺克已经派了几支先遣队尝试带回水晶矿，但是他们皆在遭遇了这头龙以后丧失了战斗力。  
是的，丧失了战斗力，然后成为了这头地狱之龙的盘中餐。  
其实这头龙并没有多强悍的战斗力，他最强悍的力量，是扇起自己的一身鳞甲，唤起入侵者心中最深的恐惧与绝望。  
这力量是连最先进的机器人也无法回避，它们的程序会受到严重的干扰，报废当场。  
不过这样的力量非常适合凯洛伦，确切地说，是对他的试炼。斯诺克希望他不断坠入黑暗，拥抱绝望，成为原力的黑暗面，成为一名真正的西斯。  
事实上，他也这么做了。  
凯伯水晶是另一个目的，他为了试炼而来。当炼狱之龙鼓起浑身尖利的鳞甲，急速翻动的蜂鸣声中，耳畔仿佛穿过一丝尖啸。  
凯洛伦的心里有一颗洞，洞里流出了一点悲伤，一点孤独，一点点绝望。然后在这刺耳的鳞甲蜂鸣声中被无限放大，过往的痛苦再一次呈现在眼前，加倍折磨着他的感官，他的心脏。  
光剑点亮的时候，等离子的烧灼的嘶嘶声传来，遥远的地方有哭喊声，咆哮声，尖叫声，炮火轰鸣声，战场上溅起的血花，残垣断壁，变成焦炭的尸体，碎裂的行星，眼前的一切是真切的，又看不真切；是折磨身心的痛苦，尖锐，却又不是真实存在的痛苦。脑内纷乱复杂，原力翻滚着撕扯，有如吐着蛇信的恶毒嘶声在脑海中响起：  
斩下去…斩下去…  
结束这一切……毁灭这一切……  
凯洛伦的心里腾起愤怒，眼睛忽然能看清眼前的真实，炼狱之龙德拉贡张着血盆大口，吹着腥风呼啸着扑过来，尖利的牙齿眼看就要够到凯洛伦。它以为眼前的人也会和其他人一样，陷入疯狂绝望的情绪无法自拔无法动弹，只能成为它的口中食。  
等离子光剑烧灼着，发出嘶嘶的响声，接触面散发出蛋白质烧焦的味道，显然这快速的一击没能让德拉贡及时反应过来，等它意识到的时候，它已经失去了左边的长利齿和面颊的一块龙皮以及它的一节龙角。  
赌上炼狱之龙的威严，德拉贡从未如此狼狈，它咆哮着振翅而起，身上鳞甲的蜂鸣声尖锐起来，随着这尖锐之音破空而来的，还有附在鳞甲上的凯伯水晶的碎片，如利刃一般，切割着入侵者的身体。  
这条龙守护着它巢穴中的凯伯水晶，水晶的力量已经为它加持了太久。  
凯洛伦陷入了一场苦战，脑子里尖锐的疼痛和咆哮着失控的原力提醒着他，他就快到达自己的极限了。  
德拉贡的尾翼横扫而来，被抽飞的凯洛伦撞到矿洞光滑的石壁上，原力为他做了缓冲，也仅仅只是减轻了他内伤的程度，该死的，他落地后立刻翻身而起，背上令人窒息的钝痛传来，看样子应该是有肋骨断掉了，左腿也受了伤。德拉贡回身冲过来夹带着它鳞甲的蜂鸣声，头再次痛起来，他运起身遭的原力，就在刹那间避开了它的利牙，原力将德拉贡的头带着向旁撞去，一阵震动的轰鸣，德拉贡巨大的头颅撞在岩壁上，疼痛让它竖起了脖子上坚硬的鳞片，一刹那。  
凯洛伦是个很会看准时机的人，捕捉到的那一刹那的机会，他的光剑划下，结束了这场战斗。


	4. Chapter 4

第二次的Force Bond依旧来得猝不及防。  
蕾伊正坐在宫殿的教习室里听着宫廷教师一对一的授课，她正很认真地用着羽毛笔记着笔记，这时候她感受到了那令她不安的原力波动。  
她抬起头，看到了他。

凯洛伦试炼归来已经是次日了，他的身上大大小小各种伤遍布全身，医疗机器人尖叫着警报，围着他吐着他听不懂的机器人术语。德拉贡留给他的后遗症让他的脑子处在紧张的状态，听着医疗机器人的尖叫声他暴躁地举起光剑，砍了算了，吵死了，他额头的青筋突突地跳着，正准备下手，忽然他也感受到了那股子异样的原力。  
他抬起头，看到面前呆愣的少女。

他保持着一手捏着机器人，一手举着光剑的姿势。而她的羽毛笔从手中滑落在地。  
两人的距离看上去不怎么远，仿佛是向前跨两步就能触到对方。  
两人就这么愣愣地对视着，凯洛伦首先回过神来，他放下光剑和手里依然叽叽咕咕的医疗机器人向她迈步走来，举起右手，正欲使用原力探视她……然后连接断了。

“蕾伊公主，上课期间请不要开小差，”宫廷教师扶了扶自己的金框眼镜：“我们正讲到重要的地方。”  
蕾伊依然愣愣地看着老师的方向，刚才那个人就是在那里站着的，那么高的个头，看来大约……是上次那个血淋淋的人没错，这次他清理干净了一些，但是他身上到处大大小小的伤痕看起来依旧可怖。他手上捏着的看起来是个医疗机器人，他还想去劈它吗？？看来还是个脾气不好的人。他刚才向她走过来，他手里拿着的是一把光剑，和奎刚金一样的光剑……等等……那把光剑好像是红色的……西斯？？他是一名西斯？！  
她猛然惊醒，真是太可怕了，原力为什么要给她看这些？她看向老师，对她勉强挤出一个微笑，“我想我是有点疲惫，今天不如就到此为止吧！”蕾伊说道，宫廷教师寻思着，接着向她拘了一礼后退下了。

凯洛伦呆呆地看向刚才少女出现的位置。  
又一次？？是上次那个姑娘。  
凯洛伦望着面前空落落的手掌，她刚才就站在那儿，他差一点就要触碰到她了，但是现在那个方向只有一个空置的医疗舱。  
她刚才就坐在那里，好像是在写字，她那边的天气很好吧，她的脸上有阳光照耀着的痕迹。凯洛伦回头看向医疗舱的窗户外。  
这里是太空，他常年生活的地方，没有必要任务和试炼的时候，他是接触不到星球的阳光的。他就像个幽灵，活在漂浮在太空的歼星舰上。他的个子很高，皮肤因为长期没有晒到太阳显现出一种病态的苍白。  
原力为什么要给他看这些？他轻轻地坐下，思考着，任由医疗机器人摆布着他的身体，消毒，缝合伤口，放任他的思绪渐渐飘远。

第三次Force Bond的时候，两个人明显淡定多了。  
蕾伊正在吃着早餐，最后一杯热茶下肚以后，她就要去绝地圣殿接受奎刚金的训练了，所以当猝不及防的原力波动而来时，她只是被呛了一下，然后转头瞪着罪魁祸首。  
歼星舰上是没有白天黑夜之分的，那个点凯洛伦会在训练室做着每日的体能锻炼，他赤裸着上身，他的心情很暴躁，他刚才又敲断了一只特制的训练棍，内心的无名火依旧无法发泄。最近歼星舰上的其他将领和风暴兵看到他都躲得远远的，生怕一个不小心就莫名其妙地成了歼星舰上的亡魂，他相信这个影响是因为那头该死的龙，是的，一定是它。他狠狠地将训练棍插在地上，然后熟悉的原力波动来了。  
他回头，看到少女端着茶杯，眼角很明显抽动了一下。  
双方隔着几步远，拔剑张弩，气氛压抑。  
毕竟都已经知道了对方绝地（西斯）的身份。凯洛伦率先出手，他上前两步举起右手，想用原力制住对方。  
然而……什么也没有发生。  
蕾伊……  
凯洛伦……  
“……您能先穿件衣服吗？”蕾伊首先打破沉默。  
凯洛伦置若罔闻，他走到她面前，居高临下地看着她。  
“你是个绝地。”他说。  
该死，蕾伊内心骂道，这个人太高了，自己居然需要仰望他，这种感觉很不好，非常不好！在听到对方的陈述句的时候，蕾伊咬牙呛了回去：  
“你是个西斯。”  
凯洛伦的心情忽然好了起来，他轻笑着，用原力召回了自己的训练棍立在身前，“那，较量一下？”他礼貌地询问对方。  
居然直接挑衅来了！蕾伊睁大眼睛，不敢置信地看着他。凯洛伦观察着她的表情，轻轻地笑着。  
“你等着！”蕾伊放下手中的茶杯，凯洛伦注意到那只茶杯在她放手以后凭空消失了，他挑了挑眉，“换个地方，这里不方便。”说完，蕾伊起身向绝地圣殿奔去。  
凯洛伦望着她背身跑起来的背影思考着。他看见少女的身上光影斑驳变化，应该是跑过了空地，走廊之类的地方，他环顾他的四周，自己还是在自己的训练室。也就是说，两个空间有所交集。不过少女给他的感觉更像是一个等身的全息投影，不过是实体的，刚才他靠近她的时候，他感觉到了她轻微的呼吸……嗯……这感觉……还真是诡异。凯洛伦正思考着，就听到少女的说话声。  
“出去，全部出去，校场留给我，”她说着，然后推开了一扇门，那扇门在少女双手刚接触到的一刹那，展现出了真容。凯洛伦愣怔，绝地圣殿的石门。同时也证实了他的猜想，少女手接触到的东西，他才能看见。然后他听到少女说到：“芬恩，把你的训练棍借给我，还有护甲。”  
凯洛伦挑眉，看着眼前的少女麻利地装备上这些东西，然后摆好了准备战斗的姿势。

校场里只剩下奎刚金坐在角落里，刚才蕾伊轰人的时候并没有注意到他，这位公主殿下今天这么气势汹汹地跑来校场，看来应该有什么事儿，自己还是不要乱参合的好，免得被波及，蕾伊虽然平时挺可爱的，但是发起火来堪比一头狮子，惹不起，还是悄悄溜吧。  
奎刚金正准备转身，忽然他感到一阵不寻常的原力流动，他意识到了什么，犹豫着，然后还是决定留下来躲起来观察一下。  
蕾伊迅速换好了护甲，手持训练棍，摆出了绝地标准的格斗式。  
嗯！起势完美！奎刚金内心夸赞道。不过蕾伊的表现……看起来像是虚空中好像有个很强大的敌人啊，奎刚金思索着，然后下一幕……他惊呆了。


	5. Chapter 5

虚空中，仿佛有一个强大的，奎刚金看不到的敌人。  
先做出格挡姿势的是蕾伊，虽然她将学会的绝地武术使用得行云流水，但是奎刚金还是看得出，蕾伊应付得很吃力。她绝大部分的出招是防守，反击的招式少并且看起来反击也并没有多奏效。  
直到蕾伊在防守的过程中，腾出手使用了原力。  
异样的原力波动再次袭来，这一次奎刚金很明显地感觉到了。与此同时伴随而来的，是蕾伊身上出现的伤痕和护甲的破损。  
这是怎么回事……眼看着蕾伊就快无法坚持，奎刚金惊诧中忍不住出手，他飞身而起，一把抓住蕾伊的右肩，雄浑的原力注入到她的手臂，在接触蕾伊的那一瞬间，他进入了蕾伊的视角——一个高大的黑影。这时候，蕾伊左肩的护甲碎裂开来。  
随着护甲的碎裂，校场静止了。

蕾伊缓缓地坐到地上，半晌没有回过神来。Force Bond已经断开，护甲被斩碎时的震动多少还是伤到了她的肩膀，奎刚金呼叫来医疗机器人为她处理，芬恩一直就在校场门口打转，看到医疗机器人，跟着咋咋呼呼跑进来围着蕾伊打转。  
于是花了些功夫，奎刚金打发芬恩去市集采买修缮训练棍的特殊材料。跟着，他也坐到地上，静静地看着还在发呆的蕾伊。  
“你……不打算告诉我发生了什么吗？”奎刚金率先打破沉默，他随手扫了扫身旁地上的护甲碎片。  
“我不知道，”蕾伊回答，“自从我开始运行原力以后，这个人有时就会在‘那边’出现。”她的声音有些惶恐，“他是个西斯，或者至少是个西斯学徒，他有一把红色的光剑。”  
听到这句话，奎刚金拧起眉头。  
的确……这个年代，西斯已经开始逐渐崛起，绝地应该有所行动了。  
“我该怎么做？”蕾伊惶恐地望着奎刚金，奎刚金拍拍她的肩膀示意她先冷静，自己转头思索。  
蕾伊的这个状况他以前在绝地古籍里见过——Force Bond，即原力的连接。奎刚金听过，但是在他以往的绝地生涯中绝对没有遇到过，在绝地千年的历史记录里，拥有原力连接也是非常非常少见的情形。按照以往所知的案例总结认为，原力连接的两个人必须符合三个先决条件：  
第一，连接双方都是力敏者；  
第二，同是绝地（西斯）；  
第三，拥有灵魂连接。  
奎刚金回头望着蕾伊，小姑娘正在被医疗机器人治疗中，看起来应该有骨裂伤之类的问题，正疼得龇牙咧嘴呢。他转过身蹲下来与她平视，盯——着她的双眼，原力轻轻穿过她的大脑，流向了未知的区域。  
嗯？？难道是灵魂的连接？？……但是蕾伊说对方是个西斯或者是西斯学徒？难道是哪里出了问题？事情其实并不是眼见的那样？奎刚金思考着，越想越不明白。  
蕾伊正惶恐地盯着自己，他得说点什么。  
“嗨，我聪明的学徒，”他语气轻快地说道，“还记得绝地信条吗？”  
蕾伊点点头。  
“很好，来，进入冥想，”奎刚金盘腿坐下，示意蕾伊照她说的做，而后轻轻牵起她的手，引导着她体内游走着的原力，“然后在心中默念信条。”  
无需激情，平静心智。  
勿随愚昧，顺从真知。  
勿纵情欲，沉静明意。  
虽有混沌，安谧仍存。  
无有灭亡，唯行原力。  
蕾伊闭眼，一股安静沉稳的原力在她体内游走，抚平她不安的原力流动，冥想的世界里如同阳光一般温暖明亮，她渐渐平静下来。  
“原力连接并非坏事，”她听到奎刚金的声音从遥远的地方而来，她轻轻睁开眼睛，看着自己的老师。  
“这是一个正视你灵魂的契机，”奎刚金说，接下来的话让他有些迟疑，不过慎重思考后，他还是说了出来：“蕾伊，来到这里的你，始终不愿意正视你自己，这是你的坎……跨不过去的话，你永远无法成为真正的绝地。”他看到蕾伊垂下眼眸转过头去，想到这个女孩儿的境遇，不禁也有些酸楚，“不过如果你想断开这令你困扰的连接，我会替你想办法的。”奎刚金轻握着她的手，希望她振作。  
蕾伊轻轻吸了吸鼻子，点了点头，算是默认了老师的说法。

凯洛伦的心情有点复杂。  
这次的原力连接似乎有所增强，时间比上次长了不少。  
刚才原力连接的时候，他挑衅了对方，并且毫不留情地下了手。对方是个绝地，或者至少是个绝地学徒，遇到对手就揍是没错的。  
但是……总感觉哪里不太对劲。  
在少女这个年纪，就算只是个绝地学徒，她也算是相当厉害了，凯洛伦回想起来也是中肯地评价着。凯洛伦的格斗技术，不止来自于过往的绝地训练，更多的是来自与有着血肉之躯的真实敌人的较量得来的经验。  
自然，还有他那超越常人的体格与体能。  
少女能挡下，躲避他的每一击，并且还能抓住空挡反击他——虽然并不奏效，而且他也非常自信，假如对战时间再长一些，他是定能取胜的。但是在看到少女眼里不屈的倔强神情，他的内心就会升起一阵残酷的情绪，他想打败她，把她狠狠踩在脚下。  
但是……刚才他一击击中她左肩的时候，看到她吃痛的表情，他的心脏忽然窜过一丝疼痛，只有一丝，一瞬间，但是他捕捉到了。  
为什么？  
他想起了她身上的光，像一层闪亮的绒毛，那种光是自己身上没有也不可能有的。她身上散发出的生机，让人想接近——然后狠狠揉碎。  
凯洛伦狠狠地搓了搓自己的脸，揉掉打斗过程中又冒出的汗水，他低哑哑地笑着看着自己的手。这么多年来斯诺克培养他训练他，他作为银河最强的伦武士团首席，能力已然无人可敌，如果她有一个像他这样的老师，会被培养成什么样子呢？如果能将她培养成和他一样强大的存在……那打败她，毁掉她的光芒，让她跪在地上匍匐认输的感觉，一定非常好。  
不过她好像已经有一个老师了，想到这里，他又有些阴郁。刚才最后一击的时候，有一股不是她的原力向他灌注而来，那股原力浑厚沉稳，跟她的完全不在一个档次，想来，应该就是她的老师助她一臂之力了。想到这里，凯洛伦折弯了今晚的第二根训练棍。  
凯洛伦从不相信什么灵魂，但是他却开始期待着下一次的连接。  
原力连接……有意思……


	6. Chapter 6

折磨，绝对是精神折磨。  
蕾伊顶着乌黑的眼圈坐在房间的梳妆台前，昨晚梦里全是那个如熊一般壮实的男人，追着她要跟她较量，当他点亮他的十字光剑向她劈来的时候，她尖叫着醒过来的动静惊动了守夜的侍女和巡防的守卫……然后又是一夜未眠。  
没错……又！  
这个男人已经连续5个晚上出现在她的梦境里了，梦境总是混乱得无以言表，她总是在各种纷繁复杂的梦境里听到哭喊声、咆哮声、尖叫声、炮火轰鸣声；她看到战场上溅起的血花、坍塌的圣殿、残垣断壁、变成焦炭的尸体、碎裂的行星；她看到他高大的身影站在尸横遍野的战场，他转头看着她，头上戴着无机质的黑色头盔。她知道那是他，他的身遭一片漆黑，连他身后流转着的原力都宛如一个黑洞，惟有那把红色的十字光剑在黑暗里刺目地闪耀着。  
怪物

寒意爬上她的背脊，她把她梦中所见的片段悉数告诉了奎刚金。  
奎刚金告诉她，原力连接应该也连接了双方的神识，她看到的，也许是他所亲身经历过的；与此同时，对方也会看到她所经历过的。  
当奎刚金得知蕾伊的梦境后方才意识到，这个原力连接的恐怕不是个好对象，再这样下去，就算蕾伊的身体不被拖垮，精神迟早也会承受不住的。蕾伊必须马上学习如何切断连接，他也在全力寻找切断连接的方法，但是进展并不顺利。  
首先，有记录的精神连接情形少之又少，没能留下多少有参考价值的信息。  
其次……如果真的是灵魂的连接……  
奎刚金看向这个日渐憔悴的徒弟……灵魂连接是无法切断的，除非是双方中的一人身死魂消。好吧，身死魂消也不一定能断绝这联系，奎刚金忽然觉得有些头痛。  
他只能建议蕾伊多冥想，多在心中颂念绝地信条，以期待精神的力量可以多屏蔽原力的影响。  
然而，收获不大。  
于是在蕾伊头脑昏沉，浑浑噩噩打着瞌睡的时候，又迎来了一次原力连接。

当蕾伊迷糊间看到面前的人的样子，一瞬间就给吓清醒了。  
他戴着出现在她梦里的那只黑头盔俯身看着她，而她……在原力连接前正靠在自己柔软的靠垫前打瞌睡，于是造成了目前这种看似是被他居高临下地盯着的既视感。  
事实上她也的确是居高临下地被他死盯着的。  
她真的……该死地讨厌这种感觉，但是她现在完全没办法，她仿佛是被吓得动弹不得，居然连起身都做不到。  
“别怀疑自己，你被定身了。”仿佛是看穿了她的想法，凯洛伦说道，头盔下发出的声音是被金属扭曲过后怪异的低音：“随着我们两原力连接的增强，在这个领域里，我们逐渐可以使用原力了。”他转着头环顾四周，微微皱眉，他依然看不见她四周的情况。随即他转过头看向她，然后看到了她被脂粉遮过但还是隐约可见的黑眼圈。  
凯洛伦走到蕾伊身前，单膝跪地蹲下，看着她，他戴着皮手套的手指抚过她的眼圈、脸颊最终停留在她的下颌处。皮质手套的触感有些冰凉，蕾伊不禁打了个寒颤。  
“原力连接让你很害怕，”他说，“你看到了我的……”  
“怪物”蕾伊讥讽道。  
他挑了挑眉毛，当然他戴着头盔，蕾伊并没有看到这个小动作。  
凯洛伦做了一个他自己都觉得无厘头的决定，他按开了头盔的开关，取下了头盔。  
虽然有过几次原力连接，但是在前几次混乱的情况下，她几乎没看清他的样子。不过这次，近在咫尺，她看清了。  
他有一头自然卷曲的黑发，深沉的棕色眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，看上去很柔软的嘴唇。忽略他的一身煞气，他的气质给人的感觉很像是隔壁联邦星系的王子。帅，是真帅——如果他不是个反派的话，蕾伊想着，她是很愿意跟这样的帅哥有一场浪漫的邂逅的。  
凯洛伦对于蕾伊看到自己的脸的反应还是很满意的，他对自己的长相很有自信，就像对自己的原力那样的自信。所以他毫不客气地说出了接下来的话：  
“没错，我就是个怪物，”他看着蕾伊震惊的表情，忽然有种破坏的愉悦感，他抚摸在蕾伊下颌的手指忽然收紧了些，蕾伊感受到了威胁，但这个力道并不让她窒息。  
“我看到了……你的过去，”区别于他手上威胁的力道，他的声音像情人的耳语一般温柔，“你拼命想隐藏的，想要忘却的过去，你……”他本想继续说下去，他知道他所看到的对于眼前的少女而言绝对是凌迟精神的痛楚，然而当他看到少女转过眼睛不再看他，泪水顺着眼角滚落的时候，他忽然一窒。  
又是那一闪而过的心痛，为什么？为什么他会心痛？  
“你很孤独，”他听到自己咽下了刚才想说的话。  
“我可以感觉到。”  
继续伤害她啊！伤害她啊！  
“我看到了黄沙，飞船，星辰和大海。”  
刺伤她！刺伤她！让她坠入黑暗！让她坠入黑暗！！  
“还有一个离开的背影……一个女人……”  
让她匍匐在你的脚下！让她匍匐在你的脚下！！用你的黑暗染黑她！玷污她！！  
“……我和你一样”  
内心嘶吼的声音忽然停止了。  
蕾伊忽然转过目光，直视他的双眼。他们挨得如此近，近得她在他漂亮的棕色眼睛里看到了自己的影子，就在这一瞬间，原力冲击向凯洛伦的脑海，猝不及防，他放开了钳制她的手，他听见她一字一顿地回答道：  
“我们不一样，”蕾伊说道，强忍着内心翻腾的酸涩和痛苦：“你是怪物。”  
“这里……只有漫漫黄沙，没有大海。而你——也永远无法成为达斯·维达！”  
就在凯洛伦诧异蕾伊的反抗时，连接断开了。他呆滞地保持着刚才钳制蕾伊，单膝跪下的动作。片刻，又呆呆地看向自己空空如也的右手。刚才他扼住她的下颚，少女皮肤的温度透过皮革手套传来，像久违的阳光一样温暖。她最后泫然欲泣的双眼在他的脑海里闪过，他缓缓地捂上自己的胸口。  
他想让她痛苦，他想让她倒向他这边，用那些黑暗的痛苦的绝望的情绪击垮她，但就在他读到了她的记忆，看到她的双眼的时候，他迟疑了，然后他失败了。第一次。  
可是，如果再来一次，他真的能下定决心击溃她吗？他们有着一样的失去，一样的孤独，一样痛苦的经历，他们也许才是这个世间最能相互理解彼此的人。  
可是，她叫他怪物！说他永远也无法成为达斯·维达。他的拳头撰起。

忽然，冥想室的对讲功能开启，一阵机械的女声响起：“长官！最高领袖要见您！”


	7. Chapter 7

结束了要命的原力连接以后，蕾伊思考了很久。  
为了她的过去，她已经流过够多的眼泪了。奎刚金说过，这是她的坎，如果她不接受自己的过去，那么她永远也无法向前，永远也成不了真正的绝地。  
蕾伊躺在床上，放空自己，想通过冥想平复一下心情。  
没想到原力连接又来了……距离刚才不过半个标准时。  
蕾伊来不及起身，就被黑影给重重地压了回去。  
“我可没心情陪你打架。”蕾伊又一次，率先脱口而出。  
“嗯，目前的我也没有那个心思和你单挑。”凯洛伦也开口：“我来是想告诉你，就凭刚才你的那一击原力，我认为你很有天赋，你需要一个更好的老师。”比如我。  
“我想，没有这个必要，”她意识到凯洛伦的想法，反口讥讽道：“我师承奎刚金，他是个很优秀的老师，我不需要你。”  
奎刚金是谁？如今的绝地有这号人物？保不齐是哪个星际旮旯里的小角色吧……凯洛伦皱着眉头心想。  
“让开！”蕾伊一把推开扑倒她的凯洛伦：“我不需要你。”  
凯洛伦向旁侧翻，脸色不太好，他从没被人这样拒绝过。  
“再考虑一下？”他伸出手，捏着蕾伊的下巴转过来望向自己：“既然原力让我们相连，我觉得我们可以和平共处的。我原谅你称呼我‘怪物’以及刚才说我没法成为达斯·维达这两件无礼的事情。”他试着用温和的声音蛊惑她，引诱她。  
他需要她，想得到她。他刚刚意识到，这就是那所谓的灵魂连接，吸引他的目光只能看着她，追随她。  
然后他看到她毫不掩饰地翻了个大白眼，凯洛伦气结。  
“这个协议对你永远有效，相信我，我会是个很好的老师！”他抓住她的双肩，像情人一样在她的耳鬓厮磨，蕾伊躲不掉，他温柔的声音像走在悬崖边一样危险又刺激。“想通了，就用原力呼唤我，亲爱的蕾伊。”  
“我叫凯洛·伦。”  
他的嘴唇像花瓣一样，他的头发看起来很柔软，摸在指尖上会是什么感觉？  
“等我……我会找到你的，sweetheart.”  
等你？找到我？找到我……嗯？？  
“愿你有个好梦，sweetheart.”  
仿佛飘在空中的灵魂忽然有了重量，急速下坠，蕾伊猛然惊醒，却发现天色已晚，刚才不是还在原力连接吗？  
刚才……刚才她是不是被蛊惑了？！！！蕾伊捂着脸。好可怕！！原力还能这样用的吗？？我有没有暴露些什么！蕾伊觉得这个认知太过可怕，她连忙起身盘腿而坐，一边念着绝地信条一边调动着体内的原力。然而，什么也没有。她没有呼唤凯洛伦，自然凯洛伦也没能回应她。

凯洛伦还是保持着压倒蕾伊的姿势跪在他冥想室的地上。  
今天的第二次，他怔愣，这个少女总能给他惊喜，随即他翻身站起，吃吃地笑着。差一点点，他就能蛊惑住她，然后探知到她在哪里，就差一点点……她的原力感受到了他充满占有欲的窥探，自我保护一般强行断开了两人的原力连接。  
哈哈！蕾伊果然是一块宝贝，只可惜……师承了什么小人物，令她蒙尘。不过这真是令人愉快的经历，如果抓住了她，他要怎么做呢……怎么做呢？？  
心底的声音又叫嚣起来，把她藏起来，藏起来，让任何人都无法找到她……对她为所欲为，为所欲为！把她染黑！拉她堕落！让她也坠入黑暗面！万劫不复！  
他甩甩头，万劫不复这个想法不太好。不过，把她藏起来，为所欲为，教导她，浇灌她，让她站在我身边，她的光是我的，她的黑暗也会是我的……

我们拥有原力的连接，灵魂的联系，我们出生前就有灵魂的契约，不论是前世还是今生注定牵扯，我们是天生一对！

那么，名贵的金丝雀首先要配上一个足够豪华的牢笼才行，凯洛伦思考着，他对自己的想法很满意，心情骤然好了起来。  
没关系，来日方长，我一定会探知到你在哪里。  
“等着我，我一定会找到你，sweetheart.”  
凯洛伦站起身走出冥想室，向最高领袖所在的舰船楼层走去。

歼星舰的最高层，是斯诺克所在的王座室，那里有全舰最宽的观察视野，站在视窗前可以看到银河的万千星域，绝美且壮观。  
斯诺克喜欢这种俯瞰世界的感觉，尽管他看起来已经是个行将就木的老人，但他爱着那种将他奉为神明的感觉，他的王座高高在上，真正的俯瞰众生。  
凯洛伦走到王座下，单膝跪下，斯诺克的声音从脑海里传来。  
“我优秀的学生，”他说：“你完成了德拉贡的试炼，非常好。”  
“感谢老师的教导。”凯洛伦回答，让自己更深，更深地陷入黑暗。  
“你今天情绪不错，发生了什么事？”斯诺克读到他的情绪，“哦？原力连接？”斯诺克进入了凯洛伦的脑海，那是一种冰冷的，像是一条黑色的毒蛇划过意识的感觉领凯洛伦有些不悦。  
“你遇到一个有意思的人，天赋强大的力敏者……一个绝地？”斯诺克睁开他浑浊的眼睛，看向凯洛伦，他读到了他的记忆：“你还输给了她？”  
“那只是一场没有用上半分实力的玩闹，对方还只是一个学徒，”凯洛伦回答，尽力平复自己被窥探的愤怒：“她天赋强大，这份力量应该于我们所用。我有信心将她带入黑暗，让她加入我们。”  
“不论如何，你会输，证明你依旧软弱，”斯诺仿佛克置若罔闻，“如果你不能让她臣服，那带她来见我，这样稀有的强大原力必须为我们所用。”他的声音像是黏腻的毒蛇吐着信子。  
“我会成功，我会让她坠入黑暗，与吾等为伍。”他内心的愤怒如燃烧的滔天烈焰，黑暗原力的漩涡流转，斯诺克非常满意。  
“找到她，把她带回来。”斯诺克的声音逐渐远去，凯洛伦起身，退出了王座室。

“她是我的，我一个人的。”他想。下一次，一定不能再让斯诺克这样深入地进入他的脑海，他的欲望随着原力的连接与日俱增，总有一天会掩藏不住。  
她迟早会成为他最大的弱点，他已经感觉到了。  
他不能有弱点，所以她必须足够强大，强大到足以站在自己的身边。  
或者……把她藏起来，置于自己的羽翼下，藏到斯诺克也找不到的地方。  
斯诺克……凯洛伦迟疑了。  
他对这个老师的感情很复杂，他并不是这位老师唯一的学徒，但斯诺克是这个世界上他唯一会畏惧会屈服的对象。当初他走投无路的时候，斯诺克找到了他，他训练他教导他，将他彻底引入原力的黑暗面，同时也赋予了永远跟随他的各种伤痕、痛苦、绝望与疯狂，以及第一秩序无人可及的地位，同样的，作为他的学徒，他可以轻易探知自己的思想，自己在他面前毫无秘密与隐私可言。  
斯诺克不需要学徒的忠诚，他只需要他们的强大，只需要他们足够黑暗的原力为自己所用，即使学徒们反叛，他也毫无所谓，他只会吸收他们的生命与原力转化成自己的力量。  
蕾伊……  
他的人生第一次，有一种想要得到另一个人的冲动。  
斯诺克要怎么办呢……  
心底响起一个声音。  
杀了他……杀了他……  
毁灭他……毁灭他！！！  
凯洛伦阴郁地牵起唇角，这真是个刺激又危险的想法。找到她以前，看来应该先解决眼前的麻烦。


	8. Chapter 8

奎刚金一脸凝重。  
蕾伊的脸色也没有好到哪里去。  
经过这段时间的研究，关于如何彻底切断原力连接这件事，依旧毫无头绪。蕾伊掌握原力的能力在不断增强，原力连接的情况也开始趋于稳定。  
蕾伊发现，屏蔽原力连接是可行的，只要她入定，足够心智坚定，她能感受来自凯洛伦方面的原力入侵，但是还是能阻挡他那么一时半会儿的。  
但也就只是那么一时半会儿。  
入定这件事，对并不是绝地武士的她而言，是非常非常非常消耗精神力与体力的。直接导致的结果就是，之后的原力连接时间会持续更长。  
奎刚金也无可奈何，毕竟这种事儿不是一蹴而就的，精神力和体能也不是一天就能锻炼出来的。他更多的，只能建议蕾伊多用心感悟绝地信条。  
所以最近她和对面的凯洛伦隔三差五总要相见。

凯洛伦对于想做她老师的这件事情似乎异常执着。  
在被蕾伊拒绝跟他学习原力的使用以后，于是他果断决定换一个项目教她。  
格斗技。  
所以，他们两在原力连接中更多的是随时随地的单挑对战。  
可能是凯洛伦主导的更多些，连接在任何时候都可能发生，每一次发生的时候都不得不逼得蕾伊抄家伙防守。  
连接两边应该是有时差的，或者是凯洛伦的恶趣味故意不让她好过，两人的对战也可能发生在任何时候——甚至有一次发生在蕾伊洗澡的时候。  
沙漠的水资源可是非常宝贵的，即使是对于皇室，洗澡也是一件极致奢华的享受。所以当蕾伊放松地泡在水里享受着这难能可贵的福利的时候，可想而知她抬头看见站在对面穿着一身训练服的黑发男人正举着训练棍的身影……当下享受的心情破碎成一阵咆哮着的尖叫声，引来了成群的侍女和禁卫军。以至于后来为了避免不必要的麻烦，以及躲避皇宫中越传越烈的关于公主原力失控以及大家惧怕她忽然发疯的目光，她索性搬进了图阿努尔圣殿。

凯洛伦在那次以后似乎也察觉了自己这样做的确有些欠妥，当时自己只是按照惯例进行原力连接，没有想到会遇到那样香艳的场景，少女受到惊吓的目光看向他，她水下的胴体一览无余。  
虽然绝地训练的时候要求他们平心禁欲，而自己也并没有刻意回避过女色，但是一直以来他都不断忙于接受着各种试炼，或者带领第一秩序到处征战，所以他并没有过这方面的经验……不能想了不能想了！刚才在反应过来以后他立马切断了原力连接，这负担太大了……他正抚平自己狂跳的心脏，没想到这次原力连接又来了。  
这次换他猝不及防地挨了蕾伊迎面一棍。那当然了，蕾伊这个时候看起来暴怒异常，挥舞训练棍的力道都大了不少，而他自己却还没有回过神来。  
嗯？果然愤怒的力量可以更好地发挥她的能力。凯洛伦迅速调整好他的状态，一个后翻起身迎击。这一次，蕾伊在他手下比上次多坚持了一刻钟，然后败下阵来。  
他非常满意目前的训练成果，蕾伊很有天赋，进步神速。  
当训练棍脱手的那一刻，蕾伊已经被他定在墙壁与他的身体中间双脚离地，哦，还有一根该死的棍子。  
凯洛伦低头看着她，他真的比她高太多了，蕾伊气愤地回瞪。  
少女穿着训练服，胸口因为刚才的打斗而剧烈地起伏，想起刚才看到的画面……凯洛伦喉头滚动，心里升起一阵恶作剧的意味，他贴着她的耳朵耳语，呼吸的热气喷在蕾伊的脖颈周围，让她战栗。  
“如果知道这种方法可以让你这么愤怒地进攻，我该多用用的。”凯洛伦调侃道，他的嘴唇不知道是有意还是无意地扫过蕾伊的耳垂和脖子，蕾伊腾地一下红透了脸。  
“放开放开放开，”她挣扎着，凯洛伦却把她钳制地更紧。他的下身抵住蕾伊的身体，另一只手落到了蕾伊的腰上——确切地说，是慢慢地从上到下抚摸到了蕾伊的腰际。  
蕾伊瞬间不敢再乱动，她的脸憋得通红，因为她感觉到抵上自己身体的……那个东西，还有凯洛伦那不安分的手。她已经不是个懵懂的小孩子，她知道这些状况意味着什么，她不能乱挣扎，万一刺激到这家伙的残酷本质，在这里生吞活剥了她是非常非常有可能的。该死的原力连接怎么还不断开。  
见她愣住不动，凯洛伦满意地勾勾唇角，他静静地看着她，看着她的双眼，手掌轻轻地摩擦着她的腰，他的喘息短暂但急促，嘴唇和呼吸依旧流连在她的脖颈间引起她又一阵战栗。他的内心感到平静……真正的平静，没有光明，也没有黑暗，就像是银河的星宇，空旷，但不孤单。  
他想吻她，但是她拒绝了。凯洛伦吃吃地笑起来。  
“蕾伊，尝试着接受我吧，”他的气息滚烫，他的手抚上她的脸庞：“原力的连接证明我们两的灵魂牵引，我们两是天生一对。”他看着她的双眼，“来到我的身边，和我在一起。”他说。  
一种悲凉的感情，透过原力传来。凯洛伦伸手环住她的腰，埋在她的颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着，她的身上有阳光温暖的味道，还有着沙漠中的顽强植物甘冽的气息。每一次原力连接，她的存在就更吸引他一分，跳跃在她周身的光，和她的味道，让他如此迷恋，迷恋到无法放手。  
看着紧紧抱着自己的凯洛伦，蕾伊就忽然明白了之前凯洛伦对她说的：“我和你一样……”  
我们一样的，原来是这刻入骨血的孤独啊……  
“……不……”蕾伊开口，“这太沉重……太沉重了……”  
凯洛伦一怔，他的眼里霎时间喷薄出滔天的怒火，他咬着牙笑起来，他的愤怒如此显而易见，但他的手上的力道却放开了。他让蕾伊站定，身体离开了她，蕾伊能感觉到他正在努力控制自己的怒火，他的双手却意外轻柔地磨蹭着蕾伊的双肩，说出的话却暗含着令人心惊的情绪。  
“等着我……我一定会找到你，sweetheart.”  
他定住她的头，俯身亲吻她，就在双唇相接的一瞬间，连接断了。

“操！”凯洛伦气极，点燃光剑砍翻了训练室里的所有器材。  
她又一次拒绝了他，凯洛伦颓然坐地。  
随即，他又轻轻笑了。没关系，他们已经有进步了不是吗？来日方长……来日方长……

她又一次拒绝了他。  
蕾伊坐在床前，轻轻抚摸着唇上那一点点接触的余韵。  
在一起？  
蕾伊把自己蜷缩成一团，凯洛伦的感情太沉重太压抑，原力的连接把双方的情感毫无保留地呈现给对方，她感觉得到他迫切地想要抓住她，留住她的情感。但这种情感让她觉得窒息，他太孤独了，他们都太孤独了，以至于他误认为这个世界上只有她能理解他，接纳他，因为这个世界上只有她是和他是同类，独一无二的。他渴望她的接纳，渴望两个人的情感共鸣，可是……蕾伊捂着脸……  
“我连自己都无法爱上，又如何接纳一个你？”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人关系转折从这里即将开始咯~  
> 我真的尽量保证这两个人的人物性格没有OOC了真的。
> 
> 最近病毒的事情依旧人心惶惶，小可爱们一定要保重身体~

那个晚上，蕾伊做了一个梦。  
梦里有高大的绿树，美丽的花园，一座精致的城堡。一个有着棕色眼睛黑色卷发的可爱男孩儿，他开心地笑着，奔跑着。  
……Ben……  
……Ben…………  
跑着跑着，花园城堡高大的树消失了，她看到满地都是损毁的书，被砸碎的玻璃。一个站在狼藉中心的，无助哭泣的男孩。  
……Ben……  
……Ben…………  
母亲惊恐的表情看着他，父亲扶着母亲的肩膀欲言又止。  
“……他太像我父亲了，”女人惶恐的哭腔仿佛把她带入了某个噩梦，“把他交给兄长吧，”她听到她说。然后，他们两转身关上房门离开。她听到男孩在门关闭前最后的祈求。  
“don’t go,please.”  
……Ben……  
……Ben…………  
Come……come to me……come to the dark side……

“don’t go,please.”蕾伊喃喃地醒来。  
窗外天光刚亮，距离她上课的点还有段时间，她翻了个身，回想起梦中的片段。那是凯洛伦的人生经历。她也听到了梦中，如同蛇信嘶嘶一般，冰冷遥远的呼唤声。  
……Ben……Kylo Ren……

原力的连接依然在增强中，他们逐渐可以看到对方身处的空间，原力剧烈波动的时候，他们甚至可以触摸到对方空间中的其他物体。  
迟早有一天，原力可以让他们往来彼此所在的世界吗？  
……  
原力这几天没有连接他们，仿佛只有双方同时想到对方的时候，原力就会很快相连。蕾伊克制着自己，尽量不去思考凯洛伦的事，所以这几天也算相安无事。  
不见也好，那次发生的事情太让人尴尬了，真要见了……  
所以说，怕什么来什么。蕾伊坐在课桌前刚一走神，那熟悉的感觉立马出现了。  
凯洛伦坐在他的床前正在看着手里的平板，第一秩序的例行公务总是需要他亲自过问一遍的。察觉到一道目光，他看过来。  
蕾伊看到他转过视线看着自己……微妙的气氛荡漾开来。  
好……好尴尬……  
但……气势不能输！于是两个人就这样对视着。  
蕾伊深吸一口气，默默转过头，决定在还没有练出凯洛伦那样强大的心脏前不要再逞能，因为根本就会输，毫无意义。她继续在课本上写着字，晨读和预习是每日功课，这是她的习惯。但是，她现在已经在笔记本上写了几圈，根本不知道写了些什么。  
凯洛伦在蕾伊转过头以后又盯了她一会儿，而后他垂下眼，继续看向自己平板，嗯……赫克斯报告的什么来着……对了……军需补给的预算是……预算……预算多少来着？  
沉默……  
两个人都心不在焉……  
紧张……非常紧张……两个人的后背都非常僵硬，凯洛伦端着平板又看向蕾伊的侧脸，喉头滚动。他暴躁地把平板啪一声盖在一边的床头桌上，站起身走进了浴室门，转身摔门，把自己关起来。  
啪乒两声吓了蕾伊一跳，又发什么神经。她瞪着关起来的那扇浴室门。  
两人全程毫无交流，蕾伊再也没有心情写字，而凯洛伦也没有再从浴室出来。  
这难捱的原力连接什么时候可以结束……懊恼在两个人心中升起。

这几天，尤苏斯玛发生了几件大事。  
肯诺比20世忽然驾崩。  
这位经历了肯诺比19世的荒诞治国战战兢兢活下来的皇子，在上位以后一反往常的态度，励精图治，排除异己，总算是妥善收拾了自己父亲留下的烂摊子。但他一心推动改革，却是触犯了其他皇亲贵胄的利益，他遭遇过一场充满危机的叛乱，虽然最终叛乱以一场惨痛的代价收场，但这场代价给君王夫妻的打击却不下于一场灭国之危。以至于这一次，再是有心之人逼迫陷害，亦或者老国王真的是无力回天，肯诺比20世却没能再挺过来。  
于是国王在世的唯一一个孩子——蕾伊公主，她继承皇位的讨论被提上了议程。  
这突如其来的变化让她惶惶不可终日，她隐约察觉到了什么，皇宫众人最近的动向诡异至极，她害怕她所面对的命运的岔路，原力最终会将她引向哪一个结局？  
事实证明，事情可能比她想的还要糟糕。  
蕾伊的身世是她继承皇位最大的问题，尤苏斯玛的朝堂吵得不可开交。  
保皇派虽然不满蕾伊的出身，但她是国王现存的唯一的孩子，她的继位天经地义，因此他们极力要求蕾伊以女王身份迅速登基，平定乱局。  
新皇派认为蕾伊的身世太过低贱，应该让国王亲姐姐的儿子，同时也同样是来自高贵的皇后家族的波·达默龙上将继位。  
议会派则认为，国王一直以来立志将皇权专制改成议会制，这个时候应该遵循前任皇帝改革的步伐，裁撤皇室，组建议会，选出议长，因此现在不适合再另立新王。  
于是在几天之内，情况急转直下，是否立王的纷争从朝堂的争吵演变成各大派系的互斗，最后发展成了刀光剑影的叛乱。  
议会派的激进分子不知道是受谁的挑唆，竟然带着军队杀进皇城和圣殿逮捕波·达默龙和蕾伊。  
绝地武士不可参与别国政治，奎刚金无可奈何。他和芬恩以及其他的绝地学徒已经尽全力保护蕾伊，但敌众我寡最终依旧败下阵来，蕾伊也在反抗中受了伤。她被带走的时候，看到奎刚金满脸的歉意和掩盖不住的失落，她只好自嘲地向他笑笑，向他表示不必担心。

于是，再次原力连接的时候，凯洛伦看到的蕾伊，就是在这样的场景。  
昏暗的牢房，已经蹭脏有破口的训练袍，身上有不少擦刮和淤青，被原力抑制锁锁住的双手和左手掌到无名指依旧在滴血的少女，她颓然地屈膝坐着，失神地望着前方，眼神涣散。  
凯洛伦当下就怒了。  
他两步上前捏着蕾伊的肩，他的手在发抖，他控制着自己不要捏碎蕾伊的肩胛骨，他咆哮着：“谁干的？谁干的！！”他找来工具，弄开了蕾伊手上的原力抑制锁，替她处理好手上的伤，匆匆检查发现她没有更加严重的伤痕以后，他跪在她身前，紧紧抱住她。  
他在发抖，蕾伊涣散的双眼回过神来。  
“凯洛伦”她说。  
“这他妈是怎么回事！”凯洛伦继续咆哮着，“告诉我你在哪儿！在哪儿！！我现在就要带你走！”去他妈的斯诺克，去他妈的第一秩序，他现在只想她平安无事，带上她远走高飞，去所有人都找不到的地方。  
“……如你所见，”她把手腕抬起来示意他：“俗套的宫廷政变的故事。”她望着凯洛伦漂亮的棕色眼睛，忽然笑起来，这个笑容说不出的悲凉。  
“Ben Solo……”她说，“当我还是里斯塔基的nobody的时候，我也曾和你一样。”她忽然高声大笑起来。  
“……Ben Solo已经死了，我杀了他，”凯洛伦回答，有些不悦，“我现在是Kylo Ren.不要再说那个名字。”  
蕾伊转头看着他，认同地点头道。  
“你说得对，我们是一样的，”她继续点头：“你杀了本所罗，我杀了里斯塔基的nobody.”凯洛伦忽然感觉，蕾伊的情绪不太对劲，流淌在蕾伊身边的原力也不太对劲。  
那是他很熟悉的黑暗的原力，正从她的心里升起，渐渐汇聚。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我私心觉得，送信物的行为就代表着求婚……吧……

“里斯塔基的nobody,摇身一变成了图阿努尔尊贵的公主，未来的女王，哈哈哈哈”蕾伊站在牢房的椅子上伸开双臂大笑，“多么讽刺！哈哈哈哈！”  
凯洛伦依旧跪着仰望着站在面前有些疯魔的少女，他有些无措，他运起原力，试图让她冷静下来。  
就是现在！鼓动她！刺激她！让她堕落！让她坠入黑暗！让她痛苦让她绝望让她疯狂！！让她站在你的身旁！！！  
凯洛伦甩甩头，抗拒着心音！不…不行…不是现在…他的原力释放出来，缓缓地流动渐渐平复了蕾伊的心情，蕾伊坐下来，面对凯洛伦。  
“我的母亲是里斯塔基一个小酒吧的唱女，像她这样生在最底层的奴隶，一辈子都不可能和皇室有交集，”蕾伊的思绪飘远，“那时候还是皇子的我父亲来里斯塔基做视察，却因为皇室争权夺位被自己的亲兄弟给陷害了，于是我母亲爬上了我父亲的床，然后有了我，”蕾伊的诉说毫无感情，仿佛这件事情与己无关：“我父亲是我母亲这辈子遇到过最高级的男人了，所以她生下了我。可是对于皇室而言，和一个奴隶有染，还被天下皆知，这无疑是一桩丑闻，是奇耻大辱，我的父亲因此差点丢掉竞争皇位的资格。而我的存在更无时无刻不提醒着他们这段耻辱。”  
“刚开始我母亲对于生下我是很开心的，她以为有了我，能让她过上好一些的日子，至少让她脱离卑微的奴籍。她多么天真。我的童年也曾经有过那么一段短暂幸福的时光，我也因为被周围人熟知的身份被保护，受到一定的教育，和你一样，Ben，不要急着反驳我，”蕾伊挤出一个笑容，看起来却像是要哭出来。她伸出手指压住凯洛伦的嘴唇，继续说道：“可是后来她发现我并不能为她带来她想要的以后，一切就都变了。绝望的她，把一切愤怒和不甘心都发泄在我身上。既然我得不到皇室的垂怜，那么就只好把我卖个好价钱，所以在那个晚上，她把我推了出去。”  
“我拼命地喊：don’t go,please.可她没有回头，她跟着自己的情人跑掉了，就是那个晚上，那些人压着我手脚，剥掉我的衣服，如果我尝试着反抗我就会挨打。我很害怕，特别害怕，也是那个晚上，他们发现我有原力。结果最终，是原力救了我。”听到这里，凯洛伦狠狠地攥紧拳头，“后来我被送到图阿努尔圣殿，奎刚金做了我的师父，就在差不多那个时候，我父亲的改革触犯了很多皇室的利益，他和达默龙皇后所生的两个蠢儿子受人挑唆，联合外族人发动了叛乱，最后叛乱被镇压，但那两个皇子和他们的家眷也因我父亲最终死在别人手里，他年事已高但却彻底后继无人，然后他想到了我。”  
“看在原力的份上，他最终承认了我。”  
“我的母亲至今没有脱离奴籍，没有消息，大概是和她的情人一起死在茫茫黄沙下了吧，但我的日子并没有多好过，达默龙家是肯诺比家世代联姻的家族，我母亲的下落不明缓和了我和我父亲的关系，却狠狠羞辱了达默龙皇后和她的家族。她每每看到我，就会想起自己惨死的儿子，她就会对我多一分憎恨。”  
“你知道？”凯洛伦问。  
“是啊，每一次她寻个由头来找我麻烦的时候总会重复这句话。我猜，今天虽然议会派也抓了波·达默龙，但是这事儿多半也跟他们脱不了关系，苦肉计罢了。”她苦笑着故作轻松地示意隔壁关着的那个家伙。  
“在我们原力相连时，你看过我多少过去，我不知道，”蕾伊转头看着凯洛伦，她也不知道为什么要告诉凯洛伦这么多，“老师告诉我，不接受自己的一切，我没有办法成为真正的绝地。可是，”蕾伊抽吸一口气：“我憎恨这一切，憎恨赋予我这样命运的所有人，我跨不过去。”  
“凯洛伦，这样的我要怎么接受你呢？”她笑着笑着哭了起来：“我们两人报团取暖，又相互伤害吗？我们真的可以相互理解吗？”她低头靠在凯洛伦的肩膀上，“就像现在，我需要你，只是因为你在这里是唯一愿意认真倾听我说话的人，可是你真的在乎我吗？”蕾伊抬头望着凯洛伦的双眼，牢房中仅有的一点亮光落在他的眼里，宛若星子。  
“这一切，只是原力给你的错觉罢了。”  
沉默……就像上一次原力连接的延续，气氛沉重，安静空旷的空间，只有蕾伊偶尔抽吸的声音。  
良久，凯洛伦打破了沉默。  
“你等等我，”他说。他转身走到不远处他办公桌前拉开某个抽屉，拿出一只锁着的盒子打开它，从里面拿出了一支金属短柄。他捏着那支短柄犹豫了片刻，最后像是下定了什么决心一般，转身向蕾伊走来。  
“送给你，”他单膝跪地看着蕾伊说，“你需要它。”他将那支短柄递给蕾伊。  
蕾伊接过短柄，赫然发现那是一把光剑。蕾伊见过奎刚金使用光剑，她按下光剑的按钮，亮蓝色的等离子光刃亮起。凯洛伦牵起嘴角笑了起来。  
“很适合你，绝地女士。”他说。  
蕾伊一脸不敢置信的表情，她转头看着凯洛伦，不明白他这又是玩儿的哪一出。  
“这是我外公的光剑。”他继续说。  
“达斯·维达？！”蕾伊惊呼，她看到过，她明白这个人对凯洛伦而言意味着什么。  
“你知道的可真多，sweetheart。”猜到她想说什么的凯洛伦制止她，“嘘嘘嘘，不要拒绝我，蕾伊。”他轻轻地啄吻上她的嘴唇，尽管他知道现在并不是个好时机。他捧着她的脸，让她看着自己。  
“带着这把光剑走出这个牢笼，”他笑着对她说，“and let the past go.”


	11. Chapter 11

波·达默龙被扔进这个小牢房的时候磕了一跤，虽然知道大约这件事情跟他的家族多多少少脱不了干系，不过这么粗暴地手段还是让他有点不爽。  
他虽然名义上是个上将，不过也只是皇室恩泽他的家族给的荣誉称号罢了，他只想踏踏实实地当个飞行员，闲的时候在各个星系晃悠晃悠找点乐子和刺激，可不想登位做什么劳什子的尤苏斯玛皇帝。  
问题是他的亲娘，也就是肯诺比20世的同母亲姐姐可不这么想。她厌恶蕾伊公主，众所周知的原因，因此更不会愿意自己的儿子或者是达默龙家族任何一个男孩儿入赘于她。  
被生出来的孩子又没有办法选择自己的出身，蕾伊多无辜呀。  
波揉揉自己磕青的额角，想起自己第一次见到蕾伊的时候，那个战战兢兢的小姑娘居然就是那个大名鼎鼎的私生女。哦……大名鼎鼎是因为整个肯诺比家族，除了一个欧比旺是个力敏者，然后就是她了，其他的皇室成员没有一个继承到了欧比旺的力敏基因，可对于肯诺比家族而言最可气的是，她是个低贱的奴隶生的。  
蕾伊被承认为公主那天，他看到了一派低气压的达默龙们。他的皇后姑姑在大臣念着告词的时候甚至愤然离席，那个时候他就知道，迟早会有这么腥风血雨的一天。  
可是就算他们想腥风血雨也不要拉上自己一起扛锅啊，历史总是非常容易相似的，他可不想像自己那两个倒霉催的表兄一样被人给当人质撕票了。  
思绪正在天马行空的时候。  
隔壁牢房忽然传出嘈杂声，然后噼里啪啦一阵乱响声，他听到了警报器刺耳的尖叫声，正在想着蕾伊妹妹怎么了的时候。  
轰……  
墙灰飞舞……厚重的灰尘过后，他脑内的那位主角正站在他眼前，右手握着一把嗡嗡作响的蓝色光剑。她身上绝地的训练袍因为牢门和墙塌掉的冲击猎猎飞舞。相较于被撞飞仰躺在地一身墙灰一脸狼狈的波·达默龙，真是——  
酷毙了！！  
波麻利地爬起来，正脱口而出“蕾伊——”，就被蕾伊揪着后领连拖带拽地往大门走去。  
一路跌跌撞撞他依然忍不住上下打量蕾伊，少女仍然快步向前。  
“诶诶诶你怎么逃出来的？”波不忘话痨，“咱们的东西都被没收了，你这玩意儿是哪儿来的？你刚才还带着原力抑制器呢！”  
“你可闭嘴吧，”蕾伊不客气地回答，迎面而来两个守卫正欲掏枪，蕾伊快步上前，解决。看来和凯洛伦的单挑增长的格斗经验真的很有用，这些人和他相比的确都弱爆了。她回身继续拧着波，波的双手依旧被束缚住，大约是知道这件事情达默龙家族脱不了干系，为了避免这小子在她背后使坏，她没有给他解锁。“别告诉我你们达默龙家跟这件事真的一！丁！点！关系都没有，”在躲避追来的子弹的时候，蕾伊吼道：“使手段也要有点眼界，同一招用两次，你们是一群蠢材吗？亏得你们达默龙家能攀附皇室到现在居然还没被政敌削成渣渣！”在密集的子弹攻势下，蕾伊找准空挡使用原力挡下了这一波所有的子弹。  
“酷！！”波吹了个口哨，仿佛这边厢的袭击与他无关，蕾伊气愤地举起光剑的剑柄给他头上来了一记，波吃痛地捂着头：“我知道我知道！你别生气！这件事至少肯定和我没关系。”  
也是啊，放眼整个达默龙家族，愿意和蕾伊说话的也就这位放荡不羁爱自由的波·达默龙了。  
达默龙家族对她不怀好意她非常清楚，所以对于会向她示好的波，一开始蕾伊本能是抗拒的，直到原力的感应告诉她，这个人对她没有恶意，她才放下些许芥蒂。  
所以这一次蕾伊也很不客气。“这件事情跟你没关系，但是也是你家里人干的，保不齐你家母亲大人就参与其中，”蕾伊再次挑翻了一个三人小队后对他叫道：“你现在有两个选择，要么帮我，要么…”蕾伊顿了顿，指着前方又奔来的一个小队，远远看着对方正在拔枪瞄准，“我自己离开，你自求多福。”  
波达默龙一脸被雷劈中的表情：“有第三个选项吗？”他尽量使自己显得幽默点，蕾伊瞥了他一眼，开始拔腿狂奔。  
“别呀别呀！我选一！选一！！”波连滚带爬地追过来。蕾伊一边跑一边拍着他的肩，露出满意的笑容，然后示意他看向右前方的一台低空飞行器。“勇敢的飞行员，上吧！”蕾伊削开他的手铐把他往前方一推，然后立马转身用原力隔空扫走了追来的卫兵和子弹，幸好这个小基地守备的战力不算多，波在启动低空飞行器载着蕾伊离开的时候遇到一些半路杀出来的士兵但也很快被他们甩掉了。  
“公主殿下你现在有什么好点子吗？”迎着逆行的轰轰风声，低空飞行器载着两人穿梭在沙漠峡谷里，“按照正常思维，我们逃跑的这条信息一定会第一时间被汇报给那些幕后黑手，所以皇宫或者圣殿我们恐怕是暂时不能回去了。”波给她分析现今情形，蕾伊坐在后座，散掉的长发飞扬在空中，她没有回答波的问题。  
“你说，现在议会派会不会已经成功控制朝堂了。”她忽然开口问波，“如果是你，在抓走了自己的竞争者头目以后会怎么做？”  
“杀人灭口。”波半开玩笑地果断回答。  
“有道理，”蕾伊抄着双手回答，随即她挑眉看向波。感觉蕾伊的视线正盯着自己，波回望向她，明明是挺好看一姑娘，为什么他看她盯着自己露出的笑容总让他有种不太妙的感觉。  
“我有个挺不错的点子。”蕾伊笑起来。  
“我的直觉告诉我，我不太想听到这个点子。”波无奈地回答她。

图阿努尔近郊有一大片尤苏斯玛难得的绿洲，那里是图阿努尔最重要的水源源地之一。而地理上的优势和良好的生活环境也让这片区域成为了皇亲贵胄和重臣以及有钱人的聚居地。  
位于绿洲中心的一座精致的城堡内，波的母亲——莎拉公主，正一脸凝重地看着大约半个标准时以前用光剑架着自己儿子出现在自己眼前的蕾伊，一同而来的还有保皇党和新皇党的重臣们。  
她预想过多种可能发生的状况，但眼前这情况是真的万万没想到。在一场紧张的对峙以后，莎拉公主只得放软态度，表示交出她的儿子，有什么事情都好商量。于是剩下来辩论的工作就交给那群能言善辩唾沫星子横飞的老臣们了。  
最终他们达成了共识，不论是波还是蕾伊做了皇帝，皇室和皇派们最不希望看到的依然是君主制变成议会制。  
莎拉公主在怄气，不但是因为自己被一帮老臣给用“皇室责任和义务”这个由头辩驳地毫无还手之力，特别是听到自己唯一的儿子告诉自己他并不想做皇帝的时候更是气到快吐血。她想着，这件事情如果成了，到最后大不了赶鸭子上架，这皇帝他不当也得当，但是她也没想到波居然会转头帮助蕾伊威逼她这个母亲。  
但是事已至此已无法转圜，两方只得集结各自的人手和军队并迅速对外宣布了议会派做下的勾当。  
于是在黎明前，这场叛乱被镇压，如同儿戏一般。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 趁着网好多发几章~后面会开车的~希望你们喜欢~
> 
> 依旧是例行~祝小可爱们安康~

一整天的嘈杂渐渐散去，万籁俱静。  
议会派几乎被全面清洗，处决场面血腥地令人颤栗。  
蕾伊一个人席地坐在皇宫大殿上，久久望着前方不远处那个前不久还属于自己父亲的王座。  
凯洛伦走到她的身边和她并排坐在一起，沉默。  
“你看到那边那个王座有什么感想？”蕾伊问他。  
凯洛伦望过去。  
“简陋。”言简意赅且毫不客气的评价，蕾伊翻了个大白眼。  
凯洛伦笑了笑，搂过蕾伊的腰，少女身上阳光的味道总是让他心猿意马。  
“世上所有通往王座的道路都是杀戮和鲜血铺就的，你没有错。”他说，“对敌人仁慈就是对自己的残忍。”  
“所以权力也是对亲人痛下杀手的理由。”蕾伊有点感慨。  
“那是人类的欲望，随灵魂而生，也没错。”凯洛伦再靠近她一些，他的呼吸轻轻地喷在她的脸颊，“要不要克制欲望才是问题所在。”  
莎拉公主恐怕也参与过当年那场改革议会的叛乱，如今也不过是故技重施罢了。怂恿议会派抓走蕾伊和波，借他们的手除掉蕾伊，新皇派手中捏着议会派反叛的证据再以平叛的名义除掉议会派，蕾伊已死然后顺理成章让波当上皇帝，还不会落人口实，毕竟达默龙家的儿子也被抓走了。老套的计策，可惜没有证据，这一切只是蕾伊的判断。  
“聪明的女孩儿，”凯洛伦评价：“事情的真相如何永远都是胜利者说了算，不过话说回来，你好像很在意那个波。”他心里有些不是滋味儿。  
蕾伊看着凯洛伦觉得有些好笑。  
“是啊，”她故意说道；“按照肯诺比家族的一贯做法，这位达默龙很有可能会成为我的未婚夫。”然后她看到凯洛伦危险地眯起眼睛，感觉到他放在她腰间的手力道重了些。  
“看来他才是我第一个该解决的人。”他回答道。  
？？？你之前还想解决谁吗？蕾伊没敢问，总觉得这会是个踩雷的问题。

蕾伊被带走后，奎刚金带着他的绝地学徒们为她到处奔走，但是收效甚微。尤苏斯玛与帝国的首都星科洛桑不同，绝地武士的地位并不是举足轻重的。对于尤苏斯玛人而言，绝地的厉害之处更多的只体现在个人能力上，他们奉神的英明君主欧比旺也是一名绝地，因此他们尊重原力但不畏惧原力。  
所以奎刚金和芬恩看到蕾伊毫发无损地站在他们面前的时候就快喜极而泣了。但是接着他敏锐地感觉到蕾伊的原力有些许变化。  
是黑暗的原力，蕾伊使用过黑暗的原力，奎刚金的脸色沉了沉。  
蕾伊犹不自知，她向这位自己最信任的老师和盘托出这两天发生的事，省略了她和凯洛伦的部分对话，告诉了他自己和波是如何逃出来的，但光剑的事是隐瞒不了的，于是她拿出了那把光剑递给奎刚金。  
接过光剑的奎刚金仔细打量着手里的光剑，这把光剑所使用的材料和组装制作方式好像不属于这个星系或者是附近任何星系的技术，这是怎么回事？奎刚金看着蕾伊，蕾伊身上发生的事已经超出了奎刚金对于原力的认知……思索良久没有头绪，奎刚金只能认命闭眼。  
“多多练习冥想吧蕾伊，”奎刚金无奈地说道：“希望你能早日控制你……和那个人的原力连接。”他很担忧，真的很担忧，蕾伊是个很有天赋的孩子，可是她的过去太过让人绝望，她很容易一步走错就再也无法回头。  
临走之前他又嘱咐她，“不要胡思乱想，如果你的心里有什么声音跟你对话，就多颂念绝地信条，多冥想，无视它，明白吗？”  
蕾伊一脸茫然，奎刚金绿色的双眼有些担忧地看着自己，仿佛是洞悉了什么，蕾伊不由得有些紧张。  
“蕾伊，不要失去你的本心。”他说。

处理了议会派的事件后，朝堂上还是没能平静，最终皇党们就到底哪个人当皇帝依旧吵得不可开交。对于保皇党提出的让波·达默龙迎娶蕾伊，看上去似乎是最折中的好办法，但是有人反对。  
第一个反对的是波的母亲莎拉公主，第二个反对的却人是蕾伊。  
波无奈地笑着，他的内心有点受伤。  
蕾伊也愣住了，她脑海里一闪而过那个有着柔软的黑卷发的高大身影。  
莎拉公主也愣住了，随即她咆哮着质问蕾伊：“你凭什么反对！我儿子哪里配不上你！”  
所有人都望向莎拉公主，看着她意识到自己说了什么而憋红的脸。朝堂上一派沉默……气氛诡异。  
最后又经过了7个标准日，在艰难的沟通磋商下最终还是商定了结果，蕾伊依旧登基做女王，波·达默龙做辅王，等到蕾伊成长为一位可以独当一面的君主以后，达默龙辅王归政。虽然是荒唐了点，不过也的确是考虑到诸多现实不得不退让。  
于是在处理完肯诺比20世的葬礼以后，接踵而来的，就是蕾伊如火如荼的登基典礼了。

尤苏斯玛的传统继位流程，每一任新继位的君主都需要一幅绘像，在皇宫的大殿上从早上坐到下午绘像完毕，进入圣殿将绘像挂在正殿，算是完成了向先祖告知如今治世君王的身份。然后徒步游行走到图阿努尔圣殿前的广场接受民众朝拜以及来自大贤者的祝祷，再是在尤苏斯玛的夕阳落下，星空笼罩之际跳出尤苏斯玛那支传统舞蹈祈求治世昌盛。  
所以在原力连接中，两人看到的对方都是正襟危坐的样子。  
凯洛伦自是不用说，现在正在第一秩序例行会议中，他百无聊赖地听着赫克斯情绪激昂地向斯诺克的投影汇报弑星者基地的建造进程。这些内容在开会前就已经确认过了，他听得意兴阑珊。所以当他感受到原力的连接的时候，他看向了蕾伊。  
然后他睁大了眼睛。  
蕾伊端正地坐在王座上，她浅棕色的长发在脑后盘成了三个发髻，浅棕色的双眼里溢满笑意，努力做出给人一种威严的感觉——虽然好像不太成功，她戴着一顶扇面的头饰，穿着贾库传统的皇室服饰，脸上画上了一层淡淡的妆。她长得很好看，虽然并不是银河系通俗意义上的那种大美人，也不及自己的外婆帕德梅·阿米达拉，但凯洛伦就这么静静地看着她，丝毫移不开目光。  
蕾伊感觉到凯洛伦灼热的视线，她回望向他，然后看到他戴着那让人嫌弃的黑色头盔，她看不见他的表情。她现在不方便说话，于是她微笑着在嘴唇前竖起右手的食指示意。

赫克斯毛骨悚然地看着凯洛伦那看不见双眼的头盔转向他，凯洛伦这样看着他的下一秒往往伴随着锁喉的发生，他的脑海里迅速回顾他在过去的5分钟内所说的话是哪句有问题招惹了凯洛伦这么灼热的目光，于是他停下自己正口若悬河的汇报问道：“长官，我有哪里表达错误了吗？”  
会议室的人齐刷刷看向凯洛伦，连斯诺克也看向他。知道凯洛伦暴躁的脾气，会议室内气氛有些紧张。  
凯洛伦收回看向蕾伊的目光，默默地把头转了回去。  
“……继续吧，将军。”  
赫克斯松了一口气，继续他激昂的汇报演讲。  
蕾伊扑哧一声笑出来，宫廷画师握着笔一脸疑惑地看着蕾伊，贴身侍女上前问她遇到了什么事，蕾伊摇摇头。  
“我看到一只暴躁的沙漠猫从那边的窗口跳下去逃跑了。”蕾伊回答，侍女们一脸疑惑。

感谢原力，感谢头盔，凯洛伦心想。

接近傍晚时刻，登基的流程进行到进图阿努尔的圣殿挂上蕾伊的画像。  
“你觉得画得怎样？”她问他。  
他依旧是定定地看着她。他有点情绪，蕾伊想，她想进入他的脑海，却被他拒绝了。凯洛伦感觉到蕾伊想要探视他的想法，但他依旧一言不发。  
蕾伊的游行队伍来到图阿努尔的圣殿广场，就看到民众们以空前的热情和好奇心聚集在广场上围观的场面。尤苏斯玛已经很长时间没有女王登基，而且这位女王的身世故事和上位经历被传得神乎其神，所以大家都想一睹这位年纪轻轻的上位者的真容。  
蕾伊看到这个情形不禁有些紧张。  
主要紧张的原因还有自己身后那个跟背后灵似的跟了一路但是却一言不发的凯洛伦。  
“你放心吧，”他说，“我只是和你站在一起，不会乱来。”他终于开口说了沉默了这么久以后的第一句话。  
感谢原力，他终于说话了，蕾伊想。

感谢原力，没有让我错过这一刻。他想。  
他看着蕾伊所处的地方，夜幕下的宽大广场，延展至天际的漫漫黄沙。广场的正中燃着火堆，火堆后有一个看上去像是祭台的地方。大贤者玛兹·卡纳塔站在那里，他认出了她。  
她什么时候是什么大贤者了？凯洛伦内心疑惑，不过毕竟这个世界上有很多崇拜玛兹这个种族的人，因为他们那冗长的生命而将那里面的佼佼者奉为神明与吉祥的也不少，所以他没有多想。他的目光再往广场后看去，今夜被照得灯火通明的巍峨的图阿努尔圣殿。  
如果自己不是像个幽灵一样就好了。  
蕾伊走向祭台，凯洛伦也亦步亦趋跟了上去。大贤者玛兹·卡纳塔是整个银河系最神秘的人，蕾伊觉得她的年龄应该已经很大了，奎刚金告诉过她，这位大贤者通晓万物无所不知，虽然她不会运用原力。  
在说完早就准备好的告词以后蕾伊轻轻跪地等待玛兹的祝祷。  
玛兹·卡纳塔的小眼睛透过她架在脸上的几乎遮住了绝大部分脸部的大眼镜看着蕾伊，半晌没有说话，人们开始切切私语。然后蕾伊惊悚地看着她把目光转向了凯洛伦。  
她看得见他！  
大贤者玛兹看着凯洛伦微笑起来，她伸出手触摸蕾伊的头顶，终于说出了她的祝祷。

“吾主蕾伊，过往不归，你所追寻的不在过去，而在未来。”她说，“追寻着你的脚步，踏遍万千河山，为你而来。”  
“愿你治世安泰，愿你为尤苏斯玛带来辉煌，天佑！”  
“天佑！”广场周围的民众和士兵们跪下齐声高呼，“天佑！”

凯洛伦永远也不会忘记蕾伊在广场的篝火前挑起的那支舞。  
她旋转起的褶裙和篝火明亮的光交织在一起，成了他往后的每一夜里，照亮他黑暗冰冷的梦境与心魔的唯一的光明。  
然后在梦醒时分，破碎成令他窒息的绝望。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是车……开了我好几天……车真难开……真是膜拜那些开车6到起飞的太太们

蕾伊这个女王做得一点也不轻松，好在还有凯洛伦就尤苏斯玛的现今体制提出的一些意见和建议做参考，波和芬恩的倾力协助让她在分身乏术中稍微能放松一下。  
“这个世界上居然还会有人喜欢当皇帝？！”在某个夏日的午后，蕾伊终于忍不住脱口而出一阵抱怨，她从垒得如同山高的文书中抬头，扔掉羽毛笔坚决不干了。  
“嗯，绝大部分的人喜欢的不是做皇帝这件事，”悠闲地躺在蕾伊的床上的，是不知道又去打了哪颗倒霉行星后刚回自己房间闭门不出的凯洛伦，“人们爱的是权力，凌驾一切人的，掌握别人命运的那种令人愉悦的权力。”  
蕾伊回头瞪着他。他们两现在的状态很神奇……凯洛伦和她都可以互相走到对方的领域，触碰所有的东西，但对于那个空间的其他人而言，他们看不到他（她），也听不到他们的对话。  
侍女听到响动后开门收拾蕾伊搞出的一地鸡毛，凯洛伦回应蕾伊的瞪视随意扫了扫掉在地上的文件。  
“想点别的点子吧，铸星矿总有被挖完的一天，大规模开矿可不是可持续发展之路啊，”凯洛伦看着手里随意捡起的一份文件建议道，随后扔掉手中这份捡起另一份：“这个还不错，科技发展到现在的程度是时候研究下怎么在沙地种出粮食解决居民的口粮供应问题，”再扔掉手里的这份，捡起另一份：“裁撤……”还没念完，就被蕾伊一把抓走。  
“不要害羞嘛，”他看着蕾伊涨红的脸又有种想恶作剧的念头：“我在你这么大的时候可不会这些。”他趁蕾伊不注意，忽然一把伸手拉过她，一个天旋地转，就成了蕾伊躺在床上，他压在上面的体位。  
诶？  
蕾伊还没回过神，气氛忽然就暧昧起来。  
在经历了逃狱和登基事件后，两个人的关系忽然拉近了许多。凯洛伦小心翼翼地收起自己的黑暗与狂躁。实际上，收起他的狂躁和黑暗并没有他想象中那么困难，只要呆在她的身边，他的内心总是很容易平静。那是对他而言久违的安宁，那个时候他发现，他是向往这种安宁与平静的。他没忘记自己想要将蕾伊拉到自己阵营的初衷，但是想让她一起坠入黑暗的想法的确没有以往强烈。  
蕾伊是他的解药，现在这个解药被他压在身下。  
凯洛伦忽然意识到了些什么，喉头滚动。  
蕾伊忽然也意识到了些什么，睁大了眼睛。  
这个夏天的午后，真的有点热……  
凯洛伦吻住蕾伊的双唇，唇舌交缠难舍难分。他柔软的唇瓣游走过蕾伊的耳垂，纤细的脖颈，他知道这里是她的敏感点，随即印上一阵吮吻，蕾伊一阵短促的惊呼引得凯洛伦低低地笑起。他的唇舌继续向下游走，解开她的衣裙，照顾上她的双峰，在温柔揉捏和唇齿吮吸间，蕾伊低吟着拱仰着身躯。  
她轻颤着将手指插进他的黑发间，他的发丝在她的指尖滑过，果然是像想象中一样柔软。  
胸前的吮咬带来颤栗的酥麻感，蕾伊情不自禁地仰头，满足地叹息着。他一路继续向下，吮吻的红印蜿蜒婉转到少女的秘密花园。他轻抚着那片柔软的核心，在前戏的作用下已经有了些许湿意。随即，他修长的手指，温柔地拨开蔷薇的花心，感受到最终露出来的那颗诱人的成熟果实。  
身下是蕾伊理解不来的入侵，带着初次被探索的惊惶和刺激，被凯洛伦的长指轻柔地拨弄着，带来了感官上一波又一波细微的刺激，蕾伊闭着眼轻轻地喘着气，却忽然感受到一阵热息。凯洛伦的唇舌附上她小小的蒂心，轻轻吮吸着，轻咬着，一波又一波入骨的酥麻瞬间窜过她的幽穴，随着凯洛伦舔吮的节奏窜过腰腹，四肢百骸直达大脑，最后化作溃提而出的清露，落在花瓣间瑟瑟发抖。蕾伊慌忙捂住自己的嘴，阻止自己差点脱口而出的激喊。  
凯洛伦对她的反应满意极了。他要慢慢来，少女的第一次一定要温柔，他不能伤到她了，他要忍耐，忍耐……  
在确认少女的身体准备充足以后，他伸出右手的食指，温柔地探进少女的花径，轻轻抽动后探进了第二根手指，少女的温暖与湿润紧紧地包裹着他，很好，蕾伊的表情依旧迷蒙，看起来没有什么不舒服，他开始缓慢地抽送着自己的手指，期待着沾湿这花瓣的露水能更多一些。他渐渐加快了抽送的速度，大拇指继续按摩着那颗小小的果实，蕾伊的身体开始渐渐绷起，然后一个抽送，似乎是触碰到了不得了的秘密，蕾伊发出了一声婉转的嘤咛。  
凯洛伦停了下来，他准确地找到了真正的秘密花园，他手指上有着常年握剑磨出来的细茧，那样的手指磨赠着这片花园带来的感官刺激让蕾伊不住地颤抖，她就快抑制不住自己唇中就要吐出的一段段渴求的呻吟。  
然后她看到凯洛伦笑了，他没有停下他手中的动作，但另一只手臂却勾起了蕾伊的一条腿架上他的肩膀，他在她的注视下抚摸着她的大腿，脸颊蹭着她的小腿，最后他曲起她的腿，吻上了她的脚背。  
“亲爱的女王陛下，请恩赐我。”他说，他俯下身来，再一次和蕾伊唇齿纠缠。  
“恩赐我，我的女王，请恩赐我。”他没有停下手中的动作，他在蕾伊的耳边吐息，厮磨，他想要她的回应，他想让她心甘情愿地把自己交给他。  
蕾伊还捂着自己的嘴，但是她那快红得滴出血的脸已经很能说明她此刻的状态。  
在蕾伊含糊的一声嗯后，凯洛伦退出手中的动作，麻利地褪去自己的黑色长袍，蕾伊第一次看到他裸露的精壮身躯以及……嗯……该怎么形容好呢，他壮硕的分身看起来已经是狰狞地蓄势待发，这个昂挺的壮硕真的能放进她的体内吗？  
蕾伊害羞地别过头，凯洛伦却捏着她的下巴把她的脸转向他。  
“看着我，”他说，他的眼里有星芒在转动：“看着我，感受我，sweetheart.”他的壮硕抵在蕾伊的柔软花径入口轻轻颤抖，他的大掌撑住蕾伊盈盈一握的细腰，阻止她本能的退离，然后一个挺送，昂扬的分身悍然闯入这个已然为他设好盛宴的花园。  
这是一种前所未有的美妙感觉，凯洛伦吐出一口叹息，少女的温暖和紧致包裹着他，花径褶皱的内壁刺激着他的感官，让他有种眩晕着想要疯狂驰骋的冲动。但是不行，他的女孩儿是第一次，他得耐心些，温柔些，直到她能接受他。他克制着轻轻地抽送着，他抓着蕾伊的手与她十指相扣，他搅紧她的唇舌将她吻得意乱情迷，他感受到她渐渐放松的身体，仿佛是收到了这个许可的信号，凯洛伦加快了他冲刺的节奏。  
蕾伊想要尖叫，凯洛伦的前戏绵长而温柔，让她做好了充分的准备，但他那壮硕的分身挺进的时候还是让她吃痛了一阵，好在这个感觉很快便被另一种充实的满足感所取代，她的花径紧紧地包裹住他的分身，描绘着他的形状。她能感觉到他的身体轻微的颤抖，他的分身蓄势待发，她绷紧的身体感受到自己很可能会迎来一场暴风骤雨般的激烈性爱。但是没有，凯洛伦握着她的手，带着她温柔地感受着，直到她的身体彻底地放松，他们才开始加快节奏。  
几个回合以后，凯洛伦倾泻了自己的欲望。他并没有退身而出，而是低头查看着两人交合处溢出的白浊滴落在蕾伊的床单上，餍足地笑着。  
蕾伊在被推上情欲的浪潮巅峰后飘然落下，现在还没回过神，她一直被凯洛伦激吻着，现在还轻喘。凯洛伦分开她的腿重新回到她的身上，撑头看她。另一只手却仍然扶着她的臀部，来回抚摸着她的大腿。两人现在依然是交合的状态，蕾伊能感觉到他的分身陷在自己的身体里轻微颤抖，凯洛伦也能感觉到她的花径轻轻吮吸着自己的余韵。  
这感觉太好了。  
蕾伊默默地捂着胸，看向凯洛伦。“那个……能出来吗？”她弱弱地问。  
凯洛伦看着她，忽然抚摸她大腿的力道却有点像威胁般地加重了一些，但是力道却有些舒服，蕾伊眨眨眼，看着忽然笑得有点……不怀好意的凯洛伦。  
“女王陛下对臣下的服务好像不是很满意，”凯洛伦的笑意更深，他休息了片刻，足够养精蓄锐了。他翻身而起，将双手撑在蕾伊身侧将她彻底禁锢住。  
蕾伊内心警铃大作，立刻把头摇得如同拨浪鼓一般。  
“没有没有，我很满意，真的很满意！”她忙说，她有点害怕凯洛伦眼睛里闪现出的欲望的凶光，他那呼之欲出的想法不用原力都能感受到。随即，就见凯洛伦俯下身来给了她一个绵长的缠吻。  
离开她的嘴唇，他满意地点点头，然后接下来的一句话却让蕾伊颤抖。  
“服务女王陛下是臣下的荣幸，可是臣下觉得，臣下的技术仿佛还不能让女王感到由内而外的满足，所以臣下觉得应该再多多练习。”他一本正经地说着，然后拉着蕾伊的胳膊，忽的换了一个体位。  
“我觉得可以暂时……”“不用”两个字还没有说出来，她就感觉到凯洛伦壮硕的分身又一次昂扬起来，留在体内的他的白浊此刻就像是辅助的润滑，随着换过的体位让两人的交合更加深入，蕾伊倒抽一口气，伸手迅速攀上凯洛伦的肩膀。  
凯洛伦的轻笑声传来，蕾伊有一点懊恼，但她的情绪很快又被一波情潮取代，凯洛伦吮吸着她的耳垂，一手撑着她的腰臀，另一只手捏捏她的蓓蕾而后温柔地搓揉着她的坚挺。他在她的耳边呢喃，声音仿佛有魔力一般牵引着她。  
“不够啊…sweetheart,一点也不够”他磨蹭过她的脸颊，吮咬着她双峰上的蓓蕾，在她的胸口烙下一片片红色的吮痕。  
“给我吧，给我吧”他闭着眼睛呢喃着，仿佛感受着一场美梦。  
“给我吧，你已经能接受我了。”他睁开眼睛，蕾伊看到他眼里点燃的欲望的熊熊烈焰。他开始冲刺，蕾伊的长发披散开来，她坐立在他身前受他控制上下摆动的情景给了他极大的视觉刺激，他的动作骤然发狠。他拉着蕾伊趴伏在软靠垫上，从她的背后再次进入。他的坚挺这次重重地擦过蕾伊的那块秘密花园，她终于没能忍耐住，叫出了婉转的呻吟。  
碰撞的节奏骤然加快，蕾伊很快就被托上了愉悦的顶峰，她身体的变化让凯洛伦感觉到她就要到了。她的原力混乱地横冲直撞，也差点逼疯了他。就在这个时候蕾伊的身体颤抖着绷紧，花径紧紧地吮吸着他依旧昂扬的坚挺。  
还差一些。  
在持续数秒的高潮结束后，他依旧加快着撞击的速度，蕾伊开始颤抖着挣扎，凯洛伦抓紧她的腰，禁锢住她不让她逃跑，于是在前一波高潮的余韵未散的身体里又再次卷起一波情潮，高潮的感觉再次袭来，原力让两人的脑海蹦出一片白光，这一次她终于嚎叫出声，与此同时，凯洛伦也狠狠地顶进，深入到底彻底释放。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小……小车……最近窝在家里想车想到我变成了个胖宅……
> 
> 依旧是祝福大家安康的一天~

蕾伊已经彻底没有力气了，凯洛伦却依旧兴致高昂。  
他们还是保持着交合的姿势。蕾伊趴在床上昏昏入睡，凯洛伦就着这个姿势抚摸着蕾伊的裸背为她做着事后按摩。他的手法很好，蕾伊舒服得真的睡着了。  
虽然他真的真的很想再来一次，但是他觉得这样肯定会吓到他的女孩儿，于是也只有恋恋不舍地退出她的身体。  
他为她清理身体，蕾伊还是像猫儿一样睡着，她小麦色的肌肤在阳光的照耀下跳跃着耀眼的色泽。  
他的蕾伊，他一个人的。  
他又一次吻过她的眉眼，她的双峰，她平坦的小腹和她娇艳欲滴的花蕊，最后她牵起她纤长的腿，捏住她相比之下略显小巧的脚，再一次吻了她的脚背。  
“好梦，sweetheart.”他给她盖上被单后穿好自己的衣服，静静地坐在床边看着她，等待着原力连接的结束。

蕾伊觉得自己上当了。  
这种事情一旦突破了艰难的第一次，后面再发生就显得那么顺理成章。  
所以，只要发现连接的时候两人所处的环境都是四下无人，凯洛伦绝对会特别主动地上前对她动手动脚。他发现蕾伊特别无法抵抗自己扮可怜的狗狗眼，于是他次次得手屡试不爽。  
凯洛伦的体力很好，真的非常好。虽然他每次都能非常好地照顾蕾伊的感受，但是鉴于他那非同常人的精力，和他纠缠的过程还是很让她力不从心，几乎最终都是以她累得呼呼睡去为结束，而她再醒来的时候原力连接已经断开，凯洛伦也消失了。  
给人一种他宛如渣男的感觉。  
不对……仿佛自己更像个完事就倒头睡的渣男。  
不对！我特么到底在想些啥……  
“对啊，你都在想些什么，什么渣男不渣男的。”凯洛伦看向她，原力轻易地读到了她脑内的想法。“不负责任的人才叫渣男，对你，我很乐意负起所有责任。”凯洛伦聒噪起来真的满嘴骚话，蕾伊想。  
对哦……现在还在原力连接中。  
他们连接的时候还是会再练习格斗技的，比如现下的状况。她看向背过身去取训练棍的凯洛伦高大的背影，他今天穿的是黑色的无袖背心和宽松的黑色长裤，那件背心紧紧地贴着他壮硕的身体，把他的好身材勾勒地一览无余。不过蕾伊的注意点在另一个地方——又是一身黑，他到底是多喜欢黑色。  
凯洛伦扔给她一根训练棍，示意她来试试。  
蕾伊的格斗术依旧出色，她虽然政务繁忙但是每天依然会抽出一些时间去校场和别的绝地学徒过过招，有时也会请奎刚金和她对战。  
只是每一次请奎刚金和她对战以后，奎刚金的脸色会比上次更难看。  
奎刚金告诉她，她用的是西斯的战斗方式，告诫她不能沉迷于连接对面的吸引。

丢掉训练棍，拿过训练用的轻剑，凯洛伦指导着蕾伊的战斗方式。他一手握着她的手和她手里的训练剑，一手扶正她的腰，示意她如何转动手腕翻转手中的光剑，又如何在间隙中衔接原力。  
蕾伊模仿得很好，一招一式几乎分毫不差。  
凯洛伦看得出来，她其实有点心不在焉。  
“你今天注意力不太集中，”他说：“嗯？你对我教你的是西斯的战斗方式很在意？”他读到了她的想法。蕾伊看着他没有说话。凯洛伦叹了一口气。  
“战斗的目的是为了打败对手，什么样的套路不重要，重要的是结果。”他说，“如果在战斗中用绝地的招式有用，我也会毫不犹豫地上手的。”他用原力招过那支刚才被扔开的训练棍，然后出其不意地向蕾伊进攻过来。  
正有点出神的蕾伊被他这突如其来的一招惊了一下，随即翻身躲避并且迅速进入状态，开始防御反击。两人的过招持续了几分钟，蕾伊发现这次凯洛伦真的丝毫没有放水的迹象，虽然两人的对抗一直胶着，难分胜负，但随着对战时间的加长，凯洛伦体能上的优势就逐渐显现出来。于是当她再一次露出破绽的时候，蕾伊被挑飞了武器，然后被钉在了墙与凯洛伦的胸膛中间。  
呃……这一幕好像似曾相识……  
“嗯，这一幕的确发生过，”凯洛伦读到她的想法，却丝毫没有放开她的意思，“只可惜上次被原力打断了，不过我们这次可以继续。”他轻轻咬咬蕾伊的耳垂，“sweetheart,你今天一直都有点心不在焉，所以要小小地惩罚你。”他轻轻地笑着，扳正蕾伊别过去有些害羞的脸：“要让你知道，面对我的时候，只能认真地看着我，感受我。”  
蕾伊睁大双眼，又来？！  
凯洛伦笑笑没有说话，只是把她抵在墙上随即落下了一连串的缠吻。他的唇舌照顾着她的亲吻，掀起她的训练服，一手揉捏着她柔软的酥胸，另一只手掌附上了那让他欲罢不能的遐想幽思，手指描绘着那里的形状。  
蕾伊的手臂攀上他的肩膀，手指穿过他柔软的黑发，撩起来，感受它在自己的手指间滑落的触感，凯洛伦很享受照顾她身体的感觉，她也很享受。他爱及了她在他的亲吻和抚触中偶尔吐出的轻吟，爱及了因为他的颤抖而湿润颤抖的花蕊只为他一个人绽放，更爱在这场对她绵长的探索以后进入她的那种让他欲仙欲死让他疯狂掠夺的欲望深渊。  
他伸手一件一件脱去她的训练袍，像是在慎重地拆着一件梦寐以求的礼物。  
蕾伊的胸前还留有他们上次温存的痕迹，红色的印记已经不太明显，于是他再次献上吮吻重新做上标记。手心的花蕊已经有热潮涌出，凯洛伦拉下她的深衣按上那颗已经胀红的成熟果实，激起蕾伊的一个激灵。他勾起她的腿让她的花园大门更加敞开，修长的双指急不可耐地探进已经准备充足的花径，他熟练地找到那个点，抽动着摩擦。  
蕾伊猛地抓住凯洛伦半长的黑发，引得他发出一阵嘶嘶声，蕾伊的唇舌主动攀上了他的，她的身体却开始不耐地扭动。  
这感觉挺不错，凯洛伦压着她的身体阻止她的退离，蕾伊的唇舌被深深地纠缠着，只能发出破碎的呜呜声，她推着凯洛伦的胸膛想要挣扎出桎梏，却无法撼动他半分。手指的力道加大但动作却慢了下来，距离那令人眩晕的愉悦总是差那么一些，就一些。凯洛伦的动作仿佛是要蓄意延长这场让人心悸的折磨。  
“叫我master，sweetheart.”凯洛伦终于放过她的唇舌改在她的脖颈处厮磨，他的气息灼热，喷洒在她的皮肤上，撩起了另一阵悸动：“叫我master，立刻给你想要的。”可是没想到蕾伊却倔强地转过头，凯洛伦挑眉，手指加重了力道。蕾伊颤栗地抖了一下，就在刚才差一点……她难以置信地回头看着他，凯洛伦趁机吻了她的唇角戏谑地说：“我说过了，在我面前你得看着我，只关注我，感受我。来，叫我master.”  
“……ma……master”蕾伊别过头，脸上泛起红晕。  
“嗯，乖学徒。”凯洛伦解放出自己早已准备好的昂挺，就着这个姿势稍稍蹭了蹭，随即顶送进了蕾伊的花径。充实的侵占带来一阵酥麻的电流，蕾伊昂首，后脑勺磕到了训练室的墙壁。凯洛伦却没有动作，他抱着蕾伊让她将腿盘在他身上，蕾伊张腿的时候他往前顶了顶，感受着自己的深入。他粗壮的手臂环着蕾伊的腰，支撑着她的重量，他将他的头埋在她的肩上，嗅着她身上的气息。  
“你要是真真实实地站在我的身边就好了。”他说，他开始抽送着自己的分身：“不是原力，不是一觉醒来就会消失的幻象。”他拥抱着她，仿佛一松手剩在指尖的就只有孤独。他要抓住她，用身体也好，爱也好，毁掉一切把她禁锢在身边也好，只要能留下她，留下她。  
蕾伊没有看到，凯洛伦睁开的眼里旋转的黑色漩涡，像下定了某个决心。他将蕾伊的身体放平，骤然加快了冲刺的速度，快感一波又一波传来让蕾伊头晕目眩。  
“蕾伊，sweetheart……我的蕾伊……”凯洛伦的话像是在呢喃，蕾伊听不太清，快了，就快了。她的身体紧绷，不自觉地娇吟出声。  
电流一般窜过的快感席卷两人的四肢百骸，他们在同一时刻登上巅峰，热流汹涌，蕾伊的清露浇湿了两人交合的位置，静止的空气里回荡着淫靡的气息。  
“蕾伊……来我这里，永远也不要逃离我。”在失去意识前，她仿佛听到凯洛伦这么说。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始插刀预警  
> 有刀才有糖！

蕾伊发现，只要她和凯洛伦的话题触及到立场，凯洛伦绝对会想办法回避。  
或是顾左右而言他，或是说两句立刻把话题带偏，或是睁着可怜的狗狗眼望着她，或者是直接压倒她来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
但是，绝对不会和她一本正经，严肃认真地好好聊一聊。  
这明明是他们非常需要面对的问题，蕾伊有点焦虑。这种焦虑的感觉自然也会随着原力传达给那边那位，但是那边那位似乎并不打算回应她的问题，仿佛是下定了什么决心一般。  
蕾伊不太能够感受到凯洛伦的情绪，据凯洛伦自己解释是因为他已经经过了长达近20年的原力修行，所以对于情绪，他能收放自如。  
面对蕾伊狐疑的眼神，他无辜地看着她：“真的，sweetheart.我绝不对你说谎。”原力告诉她，这句话是真的。  
但是当他们两纠缠在一起的时候，原力的那一端，总是或多或少会传达给她一些他的情绪。他很焦躁，很惶恐。  
仿佛就像是要在蕾伊身上确定些什么，他每一次都会做到力竭，做到他再也交不出什么，  
做到蕾伊受不了了高喊master stop，他才会停下动作抱着她缠吻。就连他抱着她的力道，都像是恨不得把她揉进自己的身体。  
她听得到他的黑暗面在他的原力里嘶嘶作响的声音。她听到他说，“快了……蕾伊……快了……我就快可以穿越整个银河来找你了。”  
蕾伊回抱着他，手指卷着他柔顺的黑发没有回答。

堕入黑暗吧……你可以和他永远在一起……  
蕾伊猛然回神，刚才那个是自己的心音。  
她坐在餐桌前，冷汗从背脊上冒起，奎刚金说过，再这样下去黑暗面会找上她……她有些心神不宁，她揉揉额角，看着侍女端上来的早餐，却丝毫没有胃口。  
也许是最近太劳累了吧……各种意义上的。  
直到晚餐的烤小羊排端到蕾伊面前的时候，蕾伊终于发现不对劲了。这是她最喜欢的食物，却在吃了没两口以后没来由地吐了，负责女王起居膳食的女官们七手八脚地把她抬到皇宫的医疗室诊断的结论是，蕾伊怀孕了。  
这无疑是一发重磅炸弹。尤苏斯玛的朝堂一片哗然。  
女王未婚，还以处子之身怀了孕……这……  
喜欢幺蛾子的莎拉公主还是不放弃，跳脚着女王是不是做了什么背德之事才有了孽种。最后是在波·达默龙的警告下终于消停。但这的确是大事，女王的女官们被依次带走调查询问，就连活动在皇宫的服务机器人们都被拉去一一检查程序和记录，有心之人总是想找出些蛛丝马迹，但是没用，什么都没查到。  
他们甚至请来了大贤者玛兹和奎刚金，奎刚金满脸阴云密布，玛兹却笑得意味深长。  
最终，这件事被归结于原力，也许蕾伊女王也和很久很久以前一位创世神的母亲一样，是受神力感召而怀孕的吧。

只有奎刚金意识到发生了什么。  
也只有这个可能可以解释这件事，但抛开这个不说，这也太诡异了，闻所未闻见所未见。原力史上的奇迹？不不不……应该说是灾难才对。  
奎刚金的脸色真的难看到家。蕾伊觉得她现在要是说错一句话，奎刚金肯定会拔剑劈了她。她也在头疼这件事……她一直认为原力连接的触碰应该只是幻觉，完全没想过避孕这回事儿。  
“你现在依然觉得，你与他，是幻觉吗？”奎刚金终于开口了。“蕾伊，我告诫过你，不要失去你的本心。”  
“我没有，老师，我没有。”蕾伊摇头。  
“可是我看到了黑暗面，蕾伊……”奎刚金抓住她的肩膀，“你真的不曾听到你的心音吗？”  
蕾伊的心咯噔一跳，她想起她听到自己内心的那句话。  
“……老师，”蕾伊的双眼忽然噙满泪水，“我想，我可能真的爱上他了。”  
奎刚金沉痛地闭眼。  
“蕾伊……你可能没办法完成你的绝地之路了，”良久，奎刚金开口说出了自己的判断。  
蕾伊的眼泪落下来，成为绝地是每一个力敏者的梦想，当她脱离贼窝拥抱光明以后，这就是支撑她的，她原以为会为此努力走下去的未来。可她一直没有修炼出坚如磐石的心，好不容易接受了过去的自己，却又爱上了原本绝不能爱的人。  
“……我知道，”蕾伊回答，奎刚金叹了口气。  
“你一直是个倔强的女孩儿，”他说：“你是个天赋很高的学生，我真的觉得很可惜。”  
蕾伊看着他，笑得比哭还难看。自从拜他为师以来，奎刚金一直关照她爱护她，他比她的肯诺比父亲更像父亲，可是她让他失望了。  
“你别哭了，虽然很可惜，但这或许就是原力为你指引的道路。”奎刚金替她擦去泪水，“保持你的本心，蕾伊。”

蕾伊看到凯洛伦站在前方背对着她，他又戴上了他的黑色头盔，他们此刻正站在舰桥上好像是在看着前方的什么东西。蕾伊轻轻地跨进他的领域向前走去和他并肩站立，凯洛伦察觉到她的到来，却不发一语。  
投屏在眼前的是一颗巨大的冰雪行星，行星有些轻微的震荡，仿佛有一座活着的建筑寄生在它体内，行星裂开的中环位置不断有战机和星舰穿梭。汇聚到中环最主要的位置，一个光能束的炮口闪着不祥的殷红色光芒。  
随着凯洛伦身边的那个橘发将军一声令下，殷红的炮口开始发出震荡的轰鸣声，寒意爬上蕾伊的脊梁，就见炮口的颜色从殷红转为鲜艳的赤红，随即一发能量束咆哮着冲出，仿佛来自地狱的恶鬼，尖啸着在平和的宇宙大幕中撕裂出一个空间，继续咆哮着奔向目的地。  
蕾伊惊恐地看着显像屏中被击中的那颗行星和它周边的几颗行星，哪怕只有一瞬间，在它化为一团燃烧的火球前，她也看清了，那是自建之城霍斯尼亚。  
耳边响起陌生的欢呼声，广播里宣布着首都星霍斯尼亚被成功命中。  
自建之城霍斯尼亚，他们口中的首都星霍斯尼亚。  
怎么可能……  
蕾伊颤抖着用手捂住嘴，竭力阻止自己即将夺口而出的哭嚎，她的眼泪不可置信地落下，转身迅速奔回自己的领域。  
此刻尤苏斯玛是早上，永恒的夏日的天气一如既往地艳阳高照，她坐在自己的榻上却觉得冷得不可思议。  
凯洛伦感受到她突变的情绪回头看着她，他离开了舰桥以后取下头盔迅速向她走来。  
“那是什么？”蕾伊收起情绪，目光像利剑一样刺向他，凯洛伦不由地后退半步。  
“弑星者基地，一种超空间武器。”他回答，“这个武器将是我们征战银河系的最强筹码。”  
“我刚才看到它毁灭了霍斯尼亚。”蕾伊转身看着他，眼泪再一次落下：“不论你们想做什么，那颗行星上有那么多平民，他们是无辜的。”  
“蕾伊，我说过，”凯洛伦走向前想要拥抱她，却在她瞪视的目光中收回手：“通向王座的道路是充满杀戮和血腥的，霍斯尼亚是新共和国首都，那上面的人就都不无辜。”  
“……新共和国，”蕾伊喃喃自语，“那……接下来呢？”  
凯洛伦单膝跪地与她平视，一字一句回答她：“我们的军队会征服银河，重建新秩序。”  
“……包括我的星球吗？”蕾伊的表情凝重，厉声问道，“如果我们不投降，是不是也会和霍斯尼亚一样。”  
凯洛伦的眼里有一丝悲伤。  
“你知道的蕾伊，我从不想伤害你。”他回答。他伸出双手握住蕾伊的，温柔地看着她，用他低沉的嗓音轻哄她：“来到我的身边，和我站在一起，我们一起统治银河系。”  
“你将不只是尤苏斯玛的女王，你将会是整个银河系的女王。”


	16. Chapter 16

蕾伊漠然地看着他，他的皮手套真凉，仿佛凉到了心里。  
她发现自己并不了解他。  
她在原力里看到的凯洛伦还是本所罗的过去，和他作为凯洛伦的现在，她以为她能接受他做下的所有事情，她已经足够了解他。  
然而，她发现今天她好像是第一次认识他。那燃烧在他眼里的狂热的欲望，不只是原力的黑暗面，还有来自他心底真正的对至高无上的权力的觊觎和向往。  
“不……”蕾伊回答他：“凯洛伦，你说的这些我根本不关心也不在乎。”她的眼眶通红却依然目光如剑。  
“不要拒绝我！蕾伊，不要用那种眼神看着我。”凯洛伦终于忍不住起身，声音拔高了几度，他冲回自己的领域，点亮光剑砍碎了不知道是什么东西。蕾伊闭眼，耳边有嘶嘶作响的烧焦的声音，还有电路火花劈啪作响的声音。  
凯洛伦发泄完了怒火仿佛回过神，他转头看着蕾伊，一脸哀伤。他收回光剑向她走来，再次单膝跪地，拥抱她，把他的头埋进她的发丝间。  
“对不起，蕾伊，对不起，”凯洛伦不停地道歉，他紧紧地抱着她，声音里有了些许哭腔：“我不该发脾气，可是我害怕，我真的很害怕！我看到了未来，”他说：“两个未来。”  
蕾伊想要回抱他，但她迟疑了，最终她放下双手，静静地等他说下去。  
“我看到你穿着礼服站在我身边，我们在科洛桑的议会大殿里站在一起。我听到钟声，那里还有我的父母，我感觉到莫大的幸福。我相信原力一定告诉我我们是在一起了。”他说，他抬头看着蕾伊，眼睛下有一片阴翳：“可是我还看到另一个未来，我看到你面无血色地握住光剑躺在一个漆黑的舱室里，舱室被关住了，不论我想怎么奔过去打开舱门都毫无办法。我感觉到撕裂的痛，蕾伊，”凯洛伦放开蕾伊改捧住她的脸：“我绝不能让第二个未来成真，所以来我身边好吗？”凯洛伦的声音几近哀求：“我不能让它成真，我不想伤害你，我不能失去你。来我身边吧！”  
“求你了……”在连接断开前，她听到凯洛伦这样说。

连接已经断开几个小时，蕾伊依然漠然地坐着。  
今天得到了太多的信息无法消化，她已经不知道可以从哪一条思考起。  
她站起身独自走向图阿努尔圣殿，尤苏斯玛的天空依旧是蓝色的，她眺望远方。黄沙滚滚弥漫向天际，只有星星点点的绿洲点缀，真是难以想象在这片大气层的外面的某个星系居然有像弑星者一样的武器。  
弑星者……蕾伊想到那个武器。

奎刚金觉得只要蕾伊摆出这种高深莫测的表情一般都会有大事发生。  
可是蕾伊却问了他一个和原力或者绝地无关的问题。  
“霍斯尼亚最近有没有什么特别的消息？”蕾伊看着他，问得有些忐忑。  
“没有，”奎刚金疑惑地回答她，“不过他们最近好像发展得挺好的，毕竟处在贸易中心，据说前段时间贸易城邦还在讨论准备再次扩充大气层，看样子是决定向外再扩建。”说着他打开了手环的投影，调到了一个信息频道，是今早才向全银河放送的，欢迎贸易往来之类的宣传。但这个投影里的霍斯尼亚却比蕾伊所见被摧毁的那个小了一大圈。  
被摧毁的霍斯尼亚……新共和国……  
是啊……弑星者基地那样的技术，怎么可能是她们现在的时代可以造出来的东西。蕾伊的眼泪再次掉落下来，她想起穿梭在那个可怕武器间的歼星舰和飞船，还有那被摧毁的霍斯尼亚星上的新共和国的标志。她的心沉沉下坠，这一次她真的感受到了绝望。  
原力啊……你和我们开了多大的玩笑……  
奎刚金对蕾伊突如其来的情绪不知所措。他关掉投影询问她发生了什么。  
“老师……你相信原力的连接可以跨越时空吗？”她问，看到奎刚金从质疑转为惊愕的脸，她的脸上依旧挂着泪痕：“我真希望我是疯了，可是……事实如此，我该怎么办。”  
“我看到他们建造的超空间武器摧毁了已经是首都星的霍斯尼亚，另外一个时空的共和国的首都星！霍斯尼亚！”蕾伊的哭腔有些歇斯底里。  
“他说他不能失去我，他求我去到他的身边。”蕾伊的眼泪再也止不住，她扑进奎刚金的怀里放声痛哭：“可是我注定活在他还没有出生的过去，我该怎么办？”

原力的那一头总是会传来阵阵细微的悲伤，凯洛伦有点不知所措，他想问问蕾伊发生了什么，可他畏缩了。最近他们两原力连接的时候仿佛又回到当初拔剑张弩的关系，他想拥抱蕾伊，但是蕾伊看他的眼神充满疏离和悲伤，他想要抬起的手臂每次都只能颓然地放下。  
他不明白，他有很多问题想要问她。  
他找不到尤苏斯玛，他的星图里，银河系没有尤苏斯玛星。他们遵循祖辈探索过的星图，至今已经到了银河系外环，现有的行星已经被一一造访过，却没有过尤苏斯玛这个黄沙星球哪怕只言片语的信息。当属下汇报这个信息的时候，他是震惊的，一怒之下损坏了歼星舰上一块主控板。  
没关系，也许她生活在他们还没能造访过的星球，他可以找。  
他也想过追捕玛兹·卡纳塔，但是玛兹作为一个星际黑帮的首领实在太过狡猾，每当他得到玛兹行踪的消息并展开追捕的时候，玛兹总是先一步溜之大吉。而狡猾的玛兹每一次都会设下圈套，毫不留情地反击他。追捕玛兹得到的不仅不如预期，反而让他折损不少兵力和战机。  
而他这一系列超脱常理的行动却惹来了斯诺克的关注，在被斯诺克强行进入脑海看到他的秘密时，他受到了惩罚。  
原力闪电破空而来，撕裂了空间和时间。他匍匐在王座前斯诺克的脚下，血滴落在王座室的地板上，但他高大的身躯依旧巍然不动，就像是想要证明原力闪电带来的穿身之痛并没有撼动他分毫，他并不弱，不弱。斯诺克满意的狞笑声响起。  
“最后一次机会，我的徒弟，带她来见我。”

凯洛伦真的很想念蕾伊的拥抱，想念抱着她蹭着她头发和皮肤的触感和味道，可是蕾伊只能惊愕地坐在他对面，看着他遍体鳞伤地靠在他房间的角落。  
她该过去吗？她还能触碰她注定会失去的爱人吗？  
她像魔怔了一样起身走过去。他看上去正失去意识，可他需要疗伤。蕾伊看得到他的记忆，知道那些伤痕的来源。她知道他在尽全力保护她，可是……  
她运起自己的光明原力，一点点愈合他身遭的伤口。  
凯洛伦动了动，忽然睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的她，他的嘴唇重重地压来。  
这是个绵长而绝望的吻，裹挟着悲伤命运的预感，沉重而悲凉。当他往她颈下轻吻去的时候，蕾伊制止了他。  
凯洛伦满脸写着焦躁，但他耐着性子听下去，如果少女口中吐出的不是什么特别重要的事，那么等一下就要轮到他好好料理她的身体。  
“很长一段时间，我不能和你……”她迟疑着开口：“也不能跟你练习格斗术了，医官让我一定要好好休息保重身体。”她放下抵着凯洛伦胸口的双手，轻轻地放回自己的腹部。然后定定地看着他。  
凯洛伦的焦躁表情凝固在脸上，刚……刚刚她说什么，好像什么也没说……但是是我理解的那个意思吗？  
她……凯洛伦的视线从她的脸滑向她的腹部。  
心里有个雀跃的种子在发芽，他忽然明白自己长久以来所追寻的东西在哪里。但那小小的雀跃很快被另一种情绪取代。  
恐惧，一种无以名状的恐惧。  
斯诺克无处不在的窥视，第一秩序已经打响的征伐战役，蕾伊怀着身孕却在一个他无法找到的未知星球，而那颗星球很可能在这场战役中朝不保夕。  
他要想想办法……  
想想办法……


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真刀预警

蕾伊生产的那天，尤苏斯玛的星空下迎来一支小型商队。  
医疗机器人围着蕾伊发出嗡嗡的提示音。虽然现今技术的发展，正常情况下产妇和婴儿不会有危险，但是生育依旧是大多数女人会经历的一场惨痛的磨难。  
蕾伊切断了他们的原力连接，但是微弱的感应还是会偶尔传来，凯洛伦能够感受到她的痛苦和无助。  
“让我过来，蕾伊，”他向那片原力伸手，“至少让我陪伴你，蕾伊。”  
长时间的沉默，连接却忽然开启。凯洛伦重新触碰到她的手指的瞬间紧紧回握住她的手，抬头却看到她苍白的脸。  
医疗机器人的手臂里抱着一个被襁褓包裹着的婴儿，正在询问蕾伊他叫什么名字。  
“你是他的父亲，”蕾伊转过头轻声说着：“由你来命名吧……”  
凯洛伦看着这个有着一头浅棕色头发深棕色眼睛的男孩儿，泪流满面。  
“……以光明之名，Anakin.”他吻着蕾伊的手：“Anakin.”  
Anakin……

周遭的声音非常嘈杂，凯洛伦感觉到蕾伊的原力正在缓慢地流走。他想替她抓住它们，却依然只能眼睁睁地看着它们在他手指间缓慢地流逝。  
他听到有个人在说，这个孩子生来就是个强大的力敏者，为了生下他消耗了她太多的力量，她的生命已经所剩无几。  
他的目光无法从她的脸上移开，原力中看到的蕾伊将死的未来在他眼前铺展开来不断重复放送。他发出一声凄号。  
我想尽力避免走向这个终局，可是最后造成这个终局的却是我自己。  
许久未曾出现的心音像蛇一样再次盘桓在心底。  
你……是你害了她……是你……  
绝望……绝望才是你的归属……  
杀……让这个世界为她陪葬……你来为她陪葬……杀……

蕾伊不太看得清周遭的环境，但是她能感觉到凯洛伦还牵着她的手，她能感觉到来自他的原力压迫。  
黑暗面的漩涡就在她眼前，可是随着她的原力流失，她很快就要感觉不到了。  
她想，他肯定又在钻牛角尖了，真是让人没办法，脾气暴躁的凯洛伦，还是温和的本所罗更可爱。可是如果自己就要死了，这个人大概就会永远成为凯洛伦了吧。  
回想看看，他爱过的人，好像最后都伤害了他，离开了他。  
可当他们相遇的时候，他还是选择舔舐着自己的伤痛，决定再爱一个人一次。可是这次，她也要离开他了。  
原力就像祝福一样。  
原力也像诅咒一样。  
“嘿，”蕾伊拉拉凯洛伦的手，示意他看着自己：“看着我，凯洛。”她的眼睛已经看不见了，她看不到凯洛伦沉痛的双眼。  
“我好像也看到了你说的那个未来，你说我会站在你身边的未来。”蕾伊双眼涣散地看着一个方向，凯洛伦轻抚着她的脸，好像这个动作机械地多做几遍就能留住她。  
“所以，真奇怪，我为什么会看到呢？”  
“凯洛……不要为我感到悲伤……有时候在幻象中看到的，也许并不是结束，而是终焉结局前的过程也犹未可知呢……”  
凯洛伦静静地听她说，她很少一次说这么多话。  
他们都知道，也许这次是最后一次了。  
“凯洛……本……我不在乎这一切，什么皇位，女王、绝地、西斯……这个世界会怎样我统统不在乎，我只在乎你……”  
“凯洛，我爱你……我也爱温柔的本索罗……你们两明明是一个人。”  
这么重要的话，为什么要到了分别的时候才说呢？  
“凯洛，你拯救了我，我也希望能拯救你……凯洛……本……还记得你对我说过的吗？let the past go.”  
“现在我们要迎接一段很长时间的离别了，你说过你会找到我，你可不能食言啊……我会在这里等着你，一直等着你…长长久久地等下去……我最擅长等待了……”蕾伊的气息轻轻的，看起来困极了。“你没有什么想对我说的吗？趁我还能听到的时候。”  
凯洛伦撩起长袍单膝跪地，他捧起蕾伊那只跟他的大掌相比之下略显娇小的右手，仿佛手中捧着是一件无上至宝。他克制着自己的情绪，神色恢复平静，随即他牵起一抹温柔地微笑。  
“蕾伊·肯诺比，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“I love you……always.”  
蕾伊已经闭上了双眼，神色平静，像极了他还是本所罗的时候读过的那个蔷薇城堡中沉睡的美丽公主。  
“好啊……我愿意……”她轻轻呓语。

“再会了……吾爱……”

穿着一身灰袍的人们将她抬起来放进一个黑色的生物仓里，有人带来蕾伊的光剑和她沉睡在一起，她的脸看起来那么苍白，神情却像只是睡着了。  
黑色的舱门关闭，他拼命地冲过去，却只能穿过那个黑色的箱子重重地摔倒在地。  
他看着他们抬走了那只箱子，喉咙里只能发出不明所以的嘶咆声。

于是传说的故事就这么结束了。

银河历579 BBY，尤苏斯玛女王蕾伊·肯诺比回归原力。她在尤苏斯玛执政仅有短短5年，却为尤苏斯玛的空前发展做出了巨大贡献，她的继任者波·达默龙延续她的治国方针，让这个国家持续繁荣了近50年。  
蕾伊的儿子——阿纳金·肯诺比，出生就伴随着从母体带来的强大原力，他师从奎刚金，醉心于绝地的修行。他在成年的那一年拒绝了辅王归政的提议，果断地将王位禅让给波·达默龙。他在30岁那年成为一名真正的绝地武士，完成了母亲没能走完的绝地之路。他终生未婚。最终以百岁高龄回应原力的召唤，回归华散。  
至此以后，这颗星球再也没能出现力敏者。  
银河历258 BBY，时至肯诺比30世，尤苏斯玛这颗沙漠行星终于正式被开拓者们发现，肯诺比30世为了纪念这一大事件，将尤苏斯玛改名贾库，贾库星正式被记录入银河星图。  
而蕾伊·肯诺比的传奇故事也因此在银河系间传颂。相比于欧比旺的传奇，她的故事更加引人遐想，她谜一般的死因更因此延伸出了很多不同的版本。

有人说她有个隐秘的爱人，他们在原力中相知相见，却碍于距离与立场只能背道而驰，持剑相向，她死于绝望的心碎。  
有人说其实她并没有死去，她活在现实与彼世的夹缝间与世无争地沉睡着，等待她灵魂相连的爱人。终有一天，原力会送她与心爱之人相见，他们将永远也不会分开。  
有人觉得她的故事是这银河系兆亿行星中最常见的权谋私隐，也有人把她的故事编写成唯美浪漫的传奇诗篇。  
随着时光流逝，再华丽的诗篇也会渐渐变为吟游诗人们偶尔想起的只言片语，语焉不详的片段。如同图阿努尔600年间逐渐风化的广场和圣殿，昭示着一去不返的昨日风华。

“可是我依然深爱着你，就像尤苏斯玛万年岁月里不变的漫漫黄沙与艳阳，滚烫而炽烈。”

后来的故事你们也知道了。  
帝国崛起，西斯再现，绝地陨落，银河中的英雄们粉墨登场。  
权谋，战争，让人心碎的爱情、友情与亲情，无法言说的牺牲与秘密。  
一个权势的陨落，另一个权势的崛起。历史总是容易惊人的相似。  
还有那个命中注定的男孩。出生在璀璨光明的新时代，却决绝孤独地臣服于黑暗。又终于在命中注定的那天，收到了跨越时空百年的原力思念。


	18. 最终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 字数最多的一章

凯洛伦是怎么走出王座室的，第一秩序的人们不知道。

他们只看到他走向王座室时那肃穆到让人心惊的神情，围绕在他周身深沉的哀痛甚至影响到了那些意志薄弱的风暴兵。  
那天围绕着至尊者号的，是从天而降气势恢宏的原力闪电。在所有人都认为至尊者号今天会就此陨落的时候，伦武士的代表宣布最高领袖的更迭给这出篡位的剧本划下了休止符。  
斯诺克被腰斩于当场，卫兵的尸体遍地。王座室巨大的视窗前，握着十字光剑，浑身浴血的高大身影如鬼魅一样让人战栗。幸存的护卫兵和伦武士沉默着拥戴了这位斯诺克唯一的学徒。  
所有人都清楚这毫无疑问是场精心谋划过的反叛。  
而他们新的最高领袖，在借此怀缅着某个事物……或者某个人……他们不知道。  
于是第一秩序征伐银河的大戏正式拉开帷幕，在短短的几年间征讨着无数个星系，只是没人知道最高领袖雄心壮志下裹挟的那颗焦躁又孤独的心。  
他必须快点，再快点，他找到他的女孩儿。她在等他，等他……  
他不能让她等太久……

他找到了她。  
他忽然理解了她当年欲言又止却最终没能说出口的话语，他也想通了当年被自己抛之脑后的那么多蛛丝马迹。  
当初他们的内心其实隐约已经有了答案，但他们沉溺于两人的契合与温暖，因为恐惧面对那极有可能的真相所以不约而同地选择逃避，于是他们走向了那个看似无法挽回的未来。

我找到你了。  
——你在哪儿？  
该你兑现诺言了。  
——回到我的身边吧。  
……求你了……

蕾伊有记忆的时候就一直住在塔科达纳这座城堡里。她感觉自己还是飘荡在原力洪流里的灵魂的时候就应该是生活在这里了。  
她熟悉这里的每个房间的布置，每颗花草的呼吸，知道哪里藏了城堡里最值钱的玩意儿，哪棵树下埋了玛兹最宝贝的好酒。  
还有城堡里最隐秘的那个房间。玛兹说，那里面放了一个来自古早时期的生物仓，是她的老朋友，一个宇宙探险家和他的舰队费尽心力从一个早已废弃的蓝色星球得到的化石级的古董。  
这个生物仓里遗留的是现代已经失落的科技。  
玛兹说，古早的时代，人类还不能跃迁，他们遨游银河的方式就是把身体保存在这样的生物仓中的人工羊水里，靠着某种奇妙的生命循环系统等待着穿越过星际的万千光年到达目的地。  
玛兹说，在那个时代，人的余生很短，宇宙的旅行很漫长，一个不小心，两个有心人就会彼此错过此生。  
哈哈，玛兹真是个诗人。  
黑色的生物仓里沉睡着一个有着一头浅棕色长发的女人，从蕾伊还飘荡在原力里开始这个人就一直睡在里面。要不是看着这个还在运转的生物仓显示这个人的确还活着，她都要一度怀疑这个女人该不会是这个化石级古董原本的主人。毕竟，一个生物仓怎么也不能运转3万多年。  
可玛兹说，她是一位来自几百年以前的一个星球的女王，未来会有一位性格暴躁的皇帝为她披荆斩棘而来。  
玛兹说这个故事的时候好像还挺唏嘘。  
她说当年的女王在一段神奇的原力经历以后爱上了原力那端的那个男人，但是她清楚地知道自己与他的连接跨越了怎样的时空，这样的时空在破碎的现实里又是如何地不可逾越，可他们拥有灵魂的联系，注定生生世世纠缠到底。  
他们的爱情让原力都为之心碎，所以在终焉之时到来之际，女王请求无所不知的大贤者想尽办法为她留下一线生机。  
于是冒险者的舰队根据古籍的指引，越过整个银河，来到了世界初始之地，寻找到了失落的神迹，于是在与心爱的男人定下再次相见的约定后，女王陷入了永恒的沉眠，直到约定之期的那一天。  
蕾伊听到这个故事的时候觉得有点心酸。但是片刻她又开始好奇女王的神奇经历是什么，把这小小的心酸抛之脑后。  
玛兹笑得高深莫测，她说，只有原力知道。  
其实玛兹真的是个诗人，这都能被她描述成这种充满浪漫主义的诗篇一样。  
好吧……其实玛兹骨子里还是个精打细算的商人，蕾伊回想起那个哪一天会来带走女王的皇帝。她觉得那位皇帝怕是要被玛兹狠狠敲上一笔。

蕾伊生了很长时间的病，病榻上浑浑噩噩搞得记忆都有些错乱了。直到最近蕾伊终于开始能够确切地记起每一天的事情，她开始能很熟练地帮玛兹打理她城堡的各种业务了。  
这个城堡里充满了星际海盗，赏金猎人，走私犯和来自各个星系的旅人。  
她喜欢和这些人聊天，最喜欢听他们说说八卦，说说最近各个星系发生的趣事。  
最近被提到的话题频率最高的，自然是第一秩序又打了哪颗行星，最高领袖凯洛伦又发了什么疯。  
“他一直是个脾气暴躁的男人。”旅人大笑着总结道。蕾伊跟着笑着摇摇头，为说故事的人倒上一瓶调配酒。  
不知道为什么，每次听到凯洛伦这个名字她的心脏总会突地一跳，好像是好久好久以前一个很熟悉的……她给玛兹描述这种感觉的时候，玛兹总会用那双被大眼镜罩住的小眼睛静静地看着她，笑得很温柔。  
玛兹的年龄应该已经很大了，因为她什么都知道，蕾伊时不时会蹦出一些稀奇古怪的问题问玛兹，总会得到她解惑的回答。  
但每次听到蕾伊给她描述这种感觉的时候，玛兹却从来不会回答她的疑问，她只是拍拍她的头。  
直到有一天，她和玛兹在空闲的时候又一起坐在城堡的天台上吃着点心喝着果酒，望着塔科达纳夜晚的澄明星空，话题自然又讨论到今天听到的八卦。  
“哈哈哈！”蕾伊笑着：“听贾库来的那个零件贩子说，凯洛伦打到他们贾库以后，居然娶了一幅油画当老婆，玛兹，你说这个暴躁老哥得是多爱画儿啊？哈哈！你也挺爱画的，我觉得你们肯定聊得来。”  
玛兹依然静静地看着她，这次她说话了。  
“……他还真找到了……看来是时候把你还给他了。”玛兹拍着蕾伊的手，看到她一脸纳闷听不明白的表情，她又说道：“为了追寻你的脚步，他踏遍万千星系，为你而来，不论你最终回想起了什么，你只需要明白一件事，”她露出洞悉一切的笑容：“你所追寻的不在过去，而在未来。”  
“他已经做到了他曾许诺过的，现在该你去履行你许下的诺言了。”

那个晚上，她做了一个很长很长的梦，长得仿佛走过了一生。  
梦里那个名为原力的力量向她汹涌而来，穿行着游走过她的身体，仿佛是来自前世的画面在她眼前如走马灯一样闪过，梦里的她泪流满面。  
在这段让他们充斥着幸福与绝望的时光旅行中，他真的找到她了。他拼命追逐着她的脚步，最后一步，应该由她向他迈出了。

玛兹毫不意外抵抗组织的到来。  
第一秩序的铁蹄踏遍全银河系，抵抗组织已成强弩之末，银河大一统的局面就在眼前，难道真要放弃？莱娅第一次开始怀疑自己的理想是否正确，原力指引她所到的并不是她期盼的未来。  
她的儿子，第一秩序的最高领袖，她战胜不了。  
她曾经抛弃过他一次，她的哥哥卢克·天行者又伤害了他一次，然后他们共同造成了如今的局面，如今他们要在战场上对峙，杀个你死我活。最终一战近在眼前，她迟疑了。  
以卵击石，我不能让这些年轻的孩子投入这场无谓的死亡，投降吧……当莱娅沉痛地向抵抗军宣布这个消息的时候，她的内心五味杂陈。  
现实是荒诞又残酷的，抵抗组织的众人悄悄地抹着眼泪。

“莱娅将军，”玛兹叫住正在准备投降事宜的莱娅。“请让我推荐一个人给你。去第一秩序的时候，你需要一个有力的谈判家。”玛兹说着，她向蕾伊点头，又复看向莱娅，“有时候，我们需要一个和过去和解的契机。”她牵起莱娅的手，“而大人偶尔也需要一个和自己的孩子和解的契机。”

在第三个标准月即将结束的时候，第一秩序终于决定离开贾库。  
一秩的高官们喜极而泣，他们的最高领袖终于想通了要离开这个鬼地方了。  
他们不敢提出离开贾库这个建议，因为在一个标准月前第一个提出这个意见的赫克斯将军这次差点丢了小命，差一点点。  
凯洛伦在杀了斯诺克上位以后变了很多。他征服星系的方式相比起斯诺克在位时期时那种不管不顾直接一发弑星者暗能量束的做法温和了许多，至少他接受投降，并且在归降区设立第一秩序的新政府代替旧政府，帮助他们重新建设相关体制——当然，一切是围绕第一秩序为核心的。所以在这一点上，至少在归降区，凯洛伦的口碑是很不错的。  
但是第三个标准月在贾库所发生的事情，总让第一秩序上下有一种“原来的凯洛伦回来了”的感觉。  
在他和“贾库女王蕾伊”的画像结婚的第二天，一脸戾气的他带着一整编队的风暴兵去了里斯塔基小镇，不知道怎么就揪出了一堆小混混、强奸犯、当地黑帮，人口走私犯之类的拉拉杂杂的人渣团伙，然后排成排就地处决了。  
处决场面十分血腥且残忍。  
之后又干了好几件类似的事，对象无一例外都是当年蕾伊女王执政时期的敌人和曾经伤害过他的人的后裔。凯洛伦的表现就像是来自地狱的恶鬼，如果不是还有些许理智的话，他可能真的会把对方的后裔赶尽杀绝。  
他对待那些人的态度给人的感觉仿佛是那些人真的抄过他家祖坟。而他，带来了迟来了600多年的复仇。  
可又能如何呢？蕾伊回不来。他做的这一切，也许只是找个理由发泄他的痛苦而已。  
他把自己关在王座室里，往后的漫漫长路，将只有自己无尽的孤独陪伴。原力，终将他引向那个独自一人的结局。  
正陷入自己的情绪的时候，他得到了来自抵抗军向第一秩序投降的消息。  
“最高领袖，抵抗组织的莱娅·奥加纳将军发来信息，向第一秩序投降并请求最高首领接见。”机械的女声响起。  
母亲……  
凯洛伦收起情绪，通讯状态一直开启，对面的女军官耐心等待着长官的回答。沉默良久，凯洛伦开口。  
“让法斯玛带3个编队的风暴兵去他们的基地接管抵抗组织的所有人员，物资、设备以及武器。务必在2个标准日内接管完毕。”凯洛伦顿了顿，又继续说道：“请奥加纳将军派代表到科洛桑进行和谈会晤。”  
“是的，最高领袖。”机械的女声随即消失在通讯端。

7个标准日后的清晨，歼星舰至尊者号驶入科洛桑大气层，清晨的科洛桑瞬间沸腾。  
科洛桑，不夜城。不论银河系几经易主，它作为首都星之一的地位都不曾改变，这里的人民过着纸醉金迷的日子，仿佛银河的政权更迭与否与他们毫无关系。  
抵抗军的代表已经在这里静候了几天。  
而凯洛伦来这里只为见见自己那个无缘此生的母亲，在做完必要的事之后，没人可以再让他停下征伐银河系的步伐。  
他疾步向前，军靴踏在通往议会大堂的宽大台阶上，落下生硬的嗑噔声。  
今天的天气很好，清晨的阳光格外灿烂，有些刺眼。凯洛伦微微侧首。

一股原力流淌在身遭的空间里，缓慢而平和。凯洛伦一震，猛然停下脚步。

那是他熟悉的原力波动，是曾经的他向往无比又不得不背道而驰的光明，是他想要疯狂挽留却只能眼睁睁感受到它在指尖流逝的哀伤，是他千百日来跨越银河追逐光年日夜寻觅的深深思念。  
他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动起来，眼前的世界仿佛一瞬间溢满了各种色彩，他看到黑暗中的自己忽然迎来了一缕亮光。他轻轻地走在通往大堂大门的路上，唯恐惊扰了这阵缓慢平和的原力之流。  
过往如同潮水般涌来，那些交织着绝望与深爱的情感，那些曾经幸福的温暖的时光，即使是幻象也依然让此刻的他热泪盈眶。他颤抖着手推开大堂的门。  
站在那里回头看向他的，是他的父母，汉·索罗和莱娅·奥加纳将军。  
然后他看到了她，那个几年来只能在原力里相见的，他魂牵梦萦的爱人。  
蕾伊穿着一身简单的白色礼服裙，腰间挂着他送她的那把光剑。她回头看着他，对他露出微笑，阳光透过窗户照在她的脸上，一如他们初次相见的模样。  
这个场景，是他曾在原力里看到的那个他们并肩而立的未来。

“嘿，Ben Solo,”她说：“初次见面，我是蕾伊·肯诺比。”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先要感谢看到最后的你们~  
> 能看完一个将近5万字的同人的你们肯定都是真爱（捂脸）
> 
> 看完ep9的时候，这个故事就在我的心里默默成型了。这对真的是我心中的的意难平。  
> 在骂过米老鼠不给活路还我凯洛伦嘤嘤嘤以后冷静下来仔细想想，其实迪士尼给的结局算是比较合理的了。毕竟凯洛伦作为后传第三号（？）反派，他做过太多不可饶恕的事，所以化为原力永远活在所爱之人的骨血生命中和她永远在一起，也许才是普世价值观中他最合理的结局。  
> 但是，不论如何reylo是绝对要在一起的！！所以我们要高举大旗，自己产粮！！  
> 这篇粮最早出来的部分其实是结局和蕾伊登基绘像和蕾伊跳舞的那段（其实最开头两章是结局的部分来着，但是我突发奇想想试试倒叙的写法）在写完这部分的时候却惊讶地发现其他的情节就这么自然而然地出来了，反而是当真写到跳舞的时候给大大删减了。我想着……嗯……凯洛伦是懂她的，删了吧……  
> 再说说这reylo这对吧~我尽量没有OOC……至少我觉得这是我理解的两人的性格。  
> 蕾伊是个非常聪明能吃苦的女孩儿，而且原则明确，她会为了不确定的事而逃避，但是一旦有了目标，就会为了自己的目标努力的人。她所要追寻的道路需要别人的铺就与指引，但她从不选择依附于谁，抵抗组织也好，绝地也好，凯洛伦也好。  
> 而凯洛伦…我看到网上有写关于凯洛伦和本所罗的分析，其实这两个人……我认为还真就是同一个人。好比性格的矛盾性，对待感兴趣的总是充满耐心和兴趣，对不感兴趣的东西总是没耐心且烦躁的。凯洛伦的内心扭曲的那一面来自斯诺克和自己童年的遭遇（所以这件事情告诉我们，慎重交友与父母的教育的重要性），但是也同样是这样的他依然不断地向往着光明。  
> 所以这两个人真的是有爱情的吗？我摇摆不定以后选择倾向于有，毕竟是个抱团取暖心心相惜你懂我我懂你，俊男靓女还能天天原力不管你想不想都要让你们强行了解彼此……如果这都擦不出火花……太对不起原力了。  
> 咳咳……不好意思话题偏远了……  
> 所以我觉得这两个人的故事更像是两个相互理解的人，在互相舔伤的过程中，和自己以及自己的过去和解的故事。强调的不是被谁救赎，而是自我救赎。这个世界上能救自己的，始终只有自己而已。  
> let the past go~和过去做个了断吧~让过去的都过去了吧~  
> 而糖才是我最后的愿望！  
> 希望他们能幸福！
> 
> 哦……我发现这篇废话居然也写了这么多~总之感谢大家的喜欢！  
> 请不要吝啬给我点个赞好吗~  
> 比心~❤~永远爱你们~
> 
> 祝大家长乐安康~~


End file.
